Perfect Gentleman
by okami shiroi
Summary: Devastée par la trahison de son époux, elle se rend chez le seul homme qu'elle sait amoureux d'elle et lui demande de lui faire l'amour mais l'homme a mieux à lui proposer... il va devenir son avocat dans son divorce. Dramione. Attention, il y aura du lemon. Possibilité d'OOS.
1. Chapter 1 - un refuge

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes, me voilà avec un nouveau Dramione. J'en ai deux autres qui vont arriver. De plus, rassurez vous, la suite de mes autres fics arriveront prochainement. Pour "Captives", j'ai enfin trouver des idées, ce qui veut dire que cette fic et "Qu'on nous les rendent" aura bientôt une suite. **

**Bref, je vous laisse à présent avec le premier chapitre de "Perfect Gentleman"**

**Chapitre 1 - un refuge**

Le son de talons hauts claquèrent sur la route goudronnée d'un lieu de campagne. Des sons qui firent écho à un pop quelques secondes plus tôt. La silhouette s'avançait d'un pas déterminé vers une immense demeure dont le portail était beaucoup moins effrayant qu'autrefois. Elle passa à travers et remonta la longue allée qui menait à une porte, elle monta d'ailleurs les trois marches qui précédaient la lourde porte de chêne. Elle leva une main fine aux ongles mi-longs et arrondis sur laquelle elle avait mis du vernis bleu turquoise. De cette main, elle attrapa le heurtoir qui, contrairement au passé, ne représentait pas un serpent mais une hermine noire se mordant la queue, et elle frappa à la porte.

La jeune femme attendit alors, debout et droite. Elle était brune, ses cheveux étaient remontés en un chignon dont elle avait laissé retomber quelques mèches pour encadrer son visage sur lequel on pouvait déceler des traces de mascara ayant coulé sur ses joues, signe que ses yeux chocolats avaient pleuré.

Quelques instants plus tard, un elfe de maison vint ouvrir la porte. Il la reconnut pour l'avoir déjà vu plusieurs fois.

\- Bonsoir miss.

\- S'il te plait Tim, pourrais-tu annoncer ma venue ?

\- Bien sur miss, entrez, ne restez pas dehors. Je vais prévenir le maître.

L'elfe de maison s'inclina et, après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui, se dépêcha d'aller auprès de son maitre. Il ne se passa qu'une vingtaine de seconde avant que l'elfe ne revienne.

\- Le maitre vous attend dans le salon, miss.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et offrit un sourire à l'elfe qui s'éclipsa ensuite. Elle avança jusqu'à la porte que la créature avait laissé ouverte et d'où on pouvait voir de la lumière s'échapper de la pièce. Elle arriva enfin dans le salon, dont les murs n'étaient plus noirs mais d'un rouge pâle. Au milieu de ce salon, un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds presque blancs était confortablement allongé sur le canapé, laissant retomber une jambe en dehors du sofa, un verra de whisky pur feu dans la main gauche et l'autre passant derrière le dossier du canapé noir. En voyant son inattendue invitée, un sourire tendre éclaira son visage.

\- Hermione chérie, dit il en levant les bras dans un signe de bienvenue. Que me vaut donc l'honneur de voir ton si joli minois ?

Il porta ensuite sa coupe à la bouche quand la dénommée Hermione, car il s'agissait bien d'Hermione Granger, se lança.

\- Je viens te demander de coucher avec moi Drago.

Ledit Drago, car oui c'était bien Drago Malefoy, recracha le peu de whisky qu'il venait d'avaler et toussota quelques secondes. Hermione dû faire preuve de sang-froid pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel et ne pas s'énerver face à sa réaction.

\- Hermione chérie, fit Drago une fois remit de sa surprise. Crois bien que je ne rêve que de pouvoir te faire mienne mais… aurais-tu oublié que tu es mariée ?

\- Et bientôt divorcée…

\- Oh ! je vois. Tu as ouvert les yeux et tu as découvert que j'avais raison.

\- En effet, tu avais raison depuis le début Drago, Victor me trompe… répondit-elle en commençant à sangloter. Depuis des mois... et je n'avais rien remarqué. J'étais naïve et stupide de croire qu'il... qu'il ne me ferait jamais cela. La semaine dernière, j'ai…. J'ai trouvé un mot dans sa cape de Quidditch et… et je me suis arrangée pour… pour le prendre la main dans le sac. Il… il m'a cru quand j'ai dit que je travaillais tard ce soir et… et il en a profité pour inviter cette…. Cette véracrasse puante et faire cela dans MA maison, dans NOTRE lit. Alors s'il te plait Drago, aide moi, je… couche avec moi…

Il y eu un moment de silence puis Drago se redressa, se mettant en position assise et posa son verre sur un napperon blanc qui recouvrait une belle table basse en bois d'ébène avant de lever de nouveau son regard vers la brune et répondit :

\- Non.

\- Mais enfin pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle révoltée. Je sais tes sentiments pour moi ! Et je sais que tu ne veux que cela ! je te propose de…

\- Non Hermione. Parce que si tu veux divorcer, je vais t'aider et je vais même faire en sorte que tu touches des indemnités, pour cela, il faut qu'il soit le seul à être en adultère. Et puis, Hermione, quand on aime quelqu'un, on ne couche pas avec, on lui fait l'amour.

\- Je ne vois pas la différence, dit-elle en reniflant.

\- Coucher avec quelqu'un, c'est le faire sans sentiment. Faire l'amour, c'est le faire avec quelqu'un qu'on aime, saisis-tu toute la différence ?

\- Oui...

\- Tu comprendras donc que je ne pourrais pas te défendre convenablement si toi aussi tu trompes Victor, il pourra même faire en sorte d'annuler le divorce.

\- Tu… tu accepterais d'être mon avocat alors ?

\- Ne le suis-je pas déjà ? Après tout, je t'ai offert mes services il y a déjà un moment. Je t'avais mise en garde contre Victor non ? Il a beau être mon ami, savoir qu'il trompe une si belle et brillante jeune femme telle que toi m'énerve. Alors oui, je vais t'aider à divorcer Hermione Jane Granger Krum !

\- Merci, dit-elle d'un ton soulagé.

\- Et puis, la vengeance ne résout rien. Si je te fais l'amour, je suis sûr que tu finiras par retourner auprès de lui et ça, je ne veux pas qu'il continue à te blesser. Et je ne veux pas non plus servir d'amant.

\- Tu es sûre que je réussirais à obtenir des indemnités ?

Drago éclata de rire et se leva pour s'avancer vers elle.

\- Mione, je suis l'un des meilleurs avocats que le ministère n'ai jamais connu. Tu devrais pourtant le savoir, puisque tu as travaillé en tant que juge à mes côtés avant d'être promue secrétaire du ministre de la magie.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Tu as raison.

\- Cependant, si je ne peux répondre à ta soif de vengeance, il y a deux choses que je peux faire.

\- Lesquels ? demanda Hermione surprise.

\- La première, c'est de te proposer l'asile pour la nuit. Je suppose que tu as dit à Victor de s'en aller ? après tout, c'est ta maison, pas la sienne.

\- Oui, en effet.

\- Mais le connaissant, il va vouloir t'attendre pour discuter avec toi, mieux vaut ne rentrer que demain, à tête reposée pour l'affronter. Ne rentre pas demain matin, va travailler, comme d'habitude, et je t'amènerai moi-même les papiers du divorce. Normalement, une demande de divorce prend un certain temps mais je vais faire en sorte que cela se fasse rapidement. Après, tout dépendra si Victor préfère coopérer ou non. Aussi je te propose de dormir ici, le manoir est grand, mon père est en prison, ma mère partit pour un voyage de santé et j'ai bien assez de chambres d'amis pour t'accueillir ici.

\- Merci, j'accepte ton offre. Et la deuxième chose ?

\- Je peux profiter de ton moment de faiblesse….

\- Mon moment de…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les lèvres du blond se posèrent sur les siennes. Elles étaient douces et fruitées. Lorsqu'il rompit le baiser, il sourit et caressa la joue d'Hermione de son pouce.

\- Je voudrais avoir Victor en face de moi pour lui faire payer d'avoir gâché un si beau visage. Regarde moi ça, tu as tellement pleurer que ton maquillage a coulé, quel gâchis.

Hermione lui fit un léger sourire puis Drago appela Tim.

\- A quelle heure te lèves-tu habituellement Hermione ?

\- 6 heures.

\- Tu préfères ton petit déjeuner au lit ou à la cuisine ?

\- Dans la cuisine, ça ira.

\- Café, chocolat chaud, thé ?

\- Du chocolat chaud, avec un jus de citrouille.

\- Croissant, céréales, pain au chocolat ?

\- Croissant.

\- Bien. Tim, fit-il en se tournant vers l'elfe. Mrs Krum est notre invitée pour la nuit, assure-toi de lui préparer un bon petit-déjeuner demain matin en plus du mien.

\- Oui maitre, fit l'elfe en s'inclinant.

\- Tu peux vaquer à tes occupations à présent.

\- Bien maitre.

Puis il se tourna de nouveau vers Hermione et, d'un geste, lui montra la sortie.

\- Je vais te mener à ta chambre si tu veux bien Mione.

\- Je te suis.

Drago sourit et la fit passer devant elle en parfait gentleman puis la guida à l'étage. Ils longèrent un long couloir qui avait également été refait. Drago vivait ici, presque seul, depuis la fin de la guerre et avait remit le manoir à son goût, aussi, les murs étaient-ils repeints dans un vert émeraude. Le sol était resté en marbre noir. Hermione n'avait pas du tout l'impression que c'était en ces lieux qu'elle avait été torturée par Bellatrix Lestrange, la défunte tante de Drago. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte au milieu du couloir et Drago l'ouvrit. Lorsqu'Hermione regarda à l'intérieur, elle resta bouche bée. Un grand lit à baldaquin était en face d'elle, contre le mur et était recouvert de draps blancs et de couvertures rouges. De chaque côté du lit, se trouvait une table de chevet avec des chandeliers. A droite de la pièce, se trouvait une armoire en bois d'ébène. A gauche, une porte blanche menait quelque part.

\- Voilà votre chambre très chère. La porte que tu vois mènes aux toilettes et à la salle de bain, ainsi, on évitera un accident où je me retrouverais à entrer dans la salle de bain alors que tu seras en train de prendre une douche ou inversement.

\- Je te remercie de cette attention. Et merci de me proposer de m'héberger ce soir alors que je n'ai rien demandé.

\- De rien ma belle. Si tu as besoin de moi, ma chambre, est deux portes plus loin. As-tu déjà dîné ?

\- Non, et j'avoue que je meurs de faim.

\- Descendons alors, je pense que Tim doit avoir déjà tout préparé. Ensuite, je pense que tu voudras te reposer.

Il lui offrit son bras et Hermione l'accepta avec plaisir. De là il l'emmena dans une salle à manger où trônait une longue table. Drago sortit sa baguette et lui donna une taille plus raisonnable.

\- Ta présence me changera de ces longs repas passés seul et dans le silence.

\- Tant mieux alors.

Il la conduisit ensuite à une place, lui tira la chaise et la fit s'asseoir tandis que, de son côté, il alla s'asseoir face à elle.

Le dîner se passa dans le calme, Drago, voulant la faire rire et sourire, parla boulot, souvenirs et raconta quelques blagues. Hermione passa une excellente soirée, oubliant presque pourquoi elle était là. Plus tard, elle monta dans sa chambre tandis que Drago avait encore du travail. Elle prit une bonne douche et , mettant une serviette autour de sa taille, elle retourna dans sa chambre et alla voir s'il y avait des vêtements dans l'armoire. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose mais elle pu trouver une chemise de nuit qu'elle transforma en un pyjama deux pièces bleu. Enfin, elle s'installa dans son lit et se plongea dans ses souvenirs.

Autrefois, ce n'est pas vers Drago Malefoy qu'elle se serait tournée, en effet, leur amitié ne datait que de deux ans après la guerre, quand celui-ci était entré dans le département de la justice magique en tant qu'avocat. Ainsi, il pouvait racheter ses fautes en envoyant les derniers mangemorts en prison. Bien qu'elle le savait acquitter et les mains blanches, elle avait d'abord mal vécu son arrivée mais elle avait dû avouer que ce dernier faisait des efforts pour devenir quelqu'un de bien et pou mettre leurs anciens différents derrière lui. De plus, il lui avait prouvé ses talents d'avocat et ils avaient été souvent amenés à travailler sur les mêmes affaires, aussi avaient-ils finit par bien s'entendre et devenir ami, pour Drago, ses sentiments en avaient même été transformés, lui qui détestait autrefois Hermione, avait fini par tomber amoureux de son ancienne ennemie. De plus, Hermione, apprenant ses sentiments, lui avait fait entendre qu'ils devraient en rester à être amis. Drago avait été d'accord mais avait vite cerné le jeu de Victor et l'avait mise, en vain, en garde jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre elle-même la vérité ce soir.

Elle ne se demandait pas pourquoi elle était venue le voir lui et non ses amis. Harry était à présent ministre de la magie, d'où sa place de secrétaire et avait de lourdes responsabilités. Il avait été nommé sans même s'être présenté à cette place, c'était Kingsley Shacklebolt qui l'avait suggéré, sachant qu'Harry saurait garder la tête sur les épaules et valait mieux qu'une place d'auror. Ginny Weasly Potter, elle, dormait peu ces derniers temps depuis la naissance de son deuxième enfant quelques jours plus tôt. Ron, lui, était à présent Auror et ne parlait plus à Hermione depuis son mariage avec Victor Krum. Lui, aussi, tout comme Drago Malefoy, l'avait averti qu'il faisait une erreur, qu'il la rendrait malheureuse et ils s'étaient embrouillés le jour du mariage car il avait annoncé à Krum :

\- Si tu fais le moindre mal à ma sœur de cœur, je te refais le portrait façon scroutt à pétard.

Hermione, furieuse, l'avait chassé de son mariage et depuis, ils ne s'adressaient la parole que dans le cadre du travail, à présent, elle savait qu'elle devrait s'excuser auprès de lui. Au moins, il avait accepté son amitié avec Drago Malefoy, d'ailleurs, il était devenu ami avec lui depuis qu'il l'avait aidé sur une affaire délicate. Après leur sortie de Poudlard, Ron s'était mis en couple avec Padma Patil. Les gens lui avaient demandé pourquoi il n'était pas avec Hermione et tout deux avaient répondus qu'ils ne partageaient pas ce genre de sentiment. Pourtant, des témoins les avaient vu s'embrasser. Empourprés, ils avaient répondus qu'ils s'étaient rendus compte, par ce baiser, qu'ils n'étaient pas amoureux. Hermione avait repris sa relation avec Victor après avoir repris contact avec le bulgare. Ils avaient passés trois longues années ensemble avant de décider de se marier mais ce dernier n'était pas près à avoir des enfants, du moins, était-ce ce qu'elle croyait, en réalité, il la trompait sûrement déjà. Après trois ans de mariage, tout venait de s'écrouler et elle s'était dirigée vers la seule personne vers qui elle pouvait trouver du réconfort... Drago Malefoy. Elle soupira, demain, elle devrait s'excuser devant Ron, leur querelle lui faisait mal et elle avait dorénavant un prétexte pour se réconcilier avec lui. Sur cette pensée, elle s'endormit.

Drago, de son côté, n'arrivant pas à se concentrer sur son travail avec cette « folle » soirée, monta se coucher à son tour. Il prit une douche et changea de sous-vêtement avant d'aller se coucher. Il sourit, la femme de ses rêves était à quelques mètres de lui. Il soupira. Combien de fois l'avait-il prévenu, heureusement, contrairement à un autre de ses amis, il avait sû rester maître de lui-même et ne pas se la mettre à dos. Après la guerre, il était passé devant le magenmagot qui l'avait acquitté grâce au témoignage écrit du Survivant qui, ce jour là, avait une affaire urgente à régler. Par la suite, Drago avait suivit deux ans d'études intensifs pour devenir avocat. Il avait eu alors l'occasion, par la suite, de croiser le trio, il avait remercié Potter pour son témoignage et avait annoncé qu'il n'était à présent plus le même et qu'il effacerait ses pêchés en se faisant avocat contre les mangemorts. Ce n'est cependant qu'en devenant ami avec Hermione Granger qu'il avait commencé à parler avec le survivant. Ce dernier ayant entendu, de la bouche de sa meilleure amie, tout le bien qu'elle pensait du « nouveau » Drago comme elle avait aimé l'appeler au début de leur amitié. Weasley, lui, avait était plus long à accepter ses changements. Et puis, suite à une accusation portée contre Ron, Hermione, encore en bonne entente avec le rouquin, avait demandé à Drago de l'aider. Le blond avait accepté et avait sortit Ron d'affaire en prouvant son innocence. En effet, Ron avait été accusé d'avoir pris de l'argent dans la caisse au magasin de George. Son frère, bien entendu, ne le pensait pas coupable, c'était une employée qui, n'ayant pas apprécié de ne pas réussir à mettre Ron dans ses filets, s'était vengée en faisant croire à un vol d'argent. Après quoi, Ron avait décidé de changer de travail. Il avait remercié Drago en lui proposant son amitié, car la femme, avait fabriqué de fausses preuves qui avaient laissé Ron dans une impasse jusqu'à l'implication de Drago dans l'affaire qui avait tout démantelé et fait avouer son crime à la séductrice.

A force de travailler avec la brune, Drago avait fini par lui vouer une admiration pour son intelligence, sa capacité à rester neutre quand il était nécessaire et à être stricte dans les moments adéquats. Puis, peu à peu, l'admiration s'était transformé en un amour à sens unique puisqu'il n'ignorait pas que sa collègue était déjà prise. Cela s'était fait en quelques mois et puis, il avait été invité à son mariage où il avait remarqué, comme Ron, que Victor Krum ne se mariait sûrement que pour son statut, marié à une femme à grande responsabilité était mieux qu'avec une simple femme de bureau. Il avait ainsi remarqué que l'ancien attrapeur draguait un peu trop ses invitées féminines quand Hermione n'était pas là. Ron, lui, avait été trop direct et surtout avait refusé de voir Hermione se marier avec ce genre d'homme, ce qui avait entrainé une mésentente entre les deux amis. Drago avait alors proposé à Ron de parler lui-même à Hermione, avec sa formation d'avocat, il saurait le faire avec diplomatie. Ron avait accepté et été déçu de voir que son amie restait dans l'ignorance. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Ron serait heureux d'apprendre ce divorce. Ce dernier avait même dit un jour à Drago :

\- Franchement Drago, maintenant que nous sommes amis, et connaissant tes sentiments, ça ne me gênerait pas que ce soit toi plutôt que ce salaud. Et dire que je l'admirais fut un temps… mais j'ai vite compris quel genre de type c'était… et je le hais, Hermione va être malheureuse… Il lui fait croire qu'il n'est pas prêt pour un enfant, mais en vérité, il sait très bien qu'avec un enfant, il ne pourra plus aller voir ailleurs. Drago, si un jour Hermione découvre la vérité, j'aimerai vraiment qu'elle soit heureuse et si ce doit être avec toi, alors compte sur moi, pour vous soutenir.

Drago avait été touché par ces paroles. Il s'était attendu à ce que ce soit Harry qui fasse ce genre de discours mais c'était Ronald Weasley, celui avec lequel il avait eu le plus de mal à faire la paix, qui poussait Drago dans les bras de sa meilleure amie. A la pensée que Ron pourrait être au courant de ce divorce, Drago sourit, il pourrait compter sur lui… c'est sur cette pensée qu'il s'endormit.

**Alors ? Vos impressions ? ai-je réussi à susciter votre intêret. Je n'ai pas encore de titre précis pour mes prochaines fics mais je commence à y réfléchir. **


	2. Chapter 2 - confrontations

**Bonsoir !**

**Enfin! Voilà la suite que vous attendiez tant ! je sais, vous avez longtemps patienter mais je n'ai guère trouvé le temps jusqu'à présent. Surtout que cette fic aura surement beaucoup de chapitre aussi long.**

**A présent, réponse aux reviews : **

**Rose-Eliade : Merci, j'espère que ce second chapitre te plaira.**

** : Oups, la petite faute de frappe que tu as faite dans ton commentaire XD, mais il me semble qu'on en avait parlé par mp XD Par contre, non, la fic ne sera pas courte. Déjà, parce qu'il faut que je raconte la suite de ce chapitre... je ne le spoile pas, la suite sera suggéré en bas du chapitre. Ensuite, parce qu'il y a le divorce, et vu ce qui se passe à la fin de ce chapitre, tu comprendras qu'il risque d'avoir encore des problèmes et ensuite et parce que j'ai beaucoup d'autres choses de prévus. **

**Helene (guest) : Leur amitié est raconté dans le 1er chapitre XD Ils sont devenus amis à force de travailler ensemble.**

**Nekozuni : Voici la suite, désolée pour l'attente. **

**espe29 : Le bientôt s'est transformé en : un jour peut-être... XD et le voici le jour de la publication. **

**Guest : J'ignore ton nom mais merci pour ton commentaire. N'hésite pas à lire mes autres fics ;) **

**Mselle Ame (Guest) : Ah non, la fic n'est pas abandonné ^^ C'est juste que j'ai manqué de temps, voici la suite que tu attendais.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 2 - Confrontations**

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla, elle mit un peu de temps avant de se souvenir des évènements de la veille et soupira. Elle s'étonnait de ne pas pleurer plus après avoir découvert que son époux la trompait. Peut-être était-ce parce que deux de ses amis l'avaient prévenue et qu'elle avait fini par avoir inconsciemment des doutes ? Elle soupira à nouveau et se leva pour se rendre dans la salle de bain pour son rituel habituel et se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas son nécessaire de toilette. Elle appela, avec peu d'espoir, Tim et fut surprise qu'il réponde à son appel.

\- Vous m'avez appelé ? demanda l'elfe.

\- Heu… oui mais je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais.

\- Le maitre a demandé à Tim, hier soir après votre diner, de subvenir à vos besoins.

\- Très bien, alors, heu... Est-ce que tu pourrais aller récupérer mes affaires de toilette et mon sac chez moi sans que Victor ne le sache ? Cela m'aiderait beaucoup.

\- Bien sûr Madame, je reviens dans un instant.

\- Puis l'elfe disparu dans un petit claquement sonore.

Hermione n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps, Tim revint quelques secondes plus tard avec les affaires demandés. Hermione le remercia et se mit à faire sa toilette. Ceci accompli, elle descendit à la cuisine où Drago était déjà installé, une tasse de café dans une main et la gazette du sorcier dans l'autre. Apparemment, il ne l'avait pas vu arrivé mais Hermione, surprise qu'il soit déjà levé, fit savoir qu'elle était là :

\- Bonjour Drago, merci de m'avoir aidé hier soir. Tu es déjà levé ?

C'est avec un sourire que Drago décrocha son regard de son journal pour le fixer sur son invitée et répondit :

\- Bonjour ma belle, tu n'as pas à me remercier, c'est tout à fait normal, n'importe quel autre de tes amis aurait fait la même chose, n'est-ce pas ? Et oui, je suis déjà réveillé, j'étais tellement fatigué hier soir que je m'endormais sur mon travail, du coup, je me suis levé tôt pour le finir avant de me rendre au bureau.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de moi si tu n'as pas réussi à travailler hier soir, fit Hermione d'un ton coupable.

\- Mais enfin quelle idée Hermione, objecta Drago. Ta présence en ce lieu n'a rien à voir avec mon retard.

Il venait de mentir avec une telle aisance et un ton si convaincant qu'Hermione ne vit là que du feu et hocha la tête avant de s'asseoir face à son hôte. Aussitôt, Tim accourut avec un plateau d'argent sur lequel étaient disposés la tasse de chocolat chaud, deux croissants, du beurre, de la confiture, un jus de citrouille et une serviette blanche. Il posa ainsi le tout devant Hermione qui le remercia avant de retourner à ses occupations.

\- Du nouveau dans la Gazette ? demanda Hermione à Drago qui était retourné à sa lecture.

\- Pas grand-chose si ce n'est que Rita Skeeter prétend que la soudaine fortune des Weasley est due au fait que leur plus proche ami est le ministre de la magie. En gros elle sous entend qu'ils touchent des pots de vins… Rien de bien palpitant, le Chicaneur aura vite fait de démonter sa théorie.

\- Elle est tellement en manque d'informations croustillantes qu'elle est prête à raconter n'importe quoi, soupira Hermione en trempant un croissant dans son chocolat. Tout le monde sait que les Weasley ont commencé à remonter la pente durant la guerre, notamment avec la promotion d'Arthur après que le ministère est ouvert les yeux sur le retour de Voldemort.

Drago, qui venait de boire une gorgée de café tressaillit et faillit s'étouffer, attirant l'exaspération de la brune :

\- Enfin Drago ! Il est mort depuis longtemps maintenant, il serait temps de l'appeler par son nom, à la limite, si tu veux on peut dire Tom Jedusor mais malgré qu'il était mauvais et un mage noir, il restait un grand sorcier niveau puissance, ce serait une insulte de ne pas prononcer l'un ou l'autre de ses noms et puis la peur d'un nom ne fait que l'accroître davantage mais celle-ci est injustifiée si le nom n'est plus à craindre.

\- Peut-être mais nous n'avons pas encore attrapé tout ses partisans, peut-être sont-ils quelque part dans l'ombre à préparer un mauvais coup.

\- Et c'est le travail des aurors de les attraper et de les arrêter.

Drago sourit, il était content de voir que son invitée allait mieux que la veille. En repensant à cela, il brisa le silence qui venait de s'installer, laissant à Hermione tout le loisir de terminer son premier croissant avant de commencer à beurrer le deuxième.

\- Au fait, je t'emmènerai le dossier de divorce à midi. Tu auras tout le temps ainsi de le consulter avant de rentrer chez toi. Si Victor est toujours là, fais-le lui signer. Autrement, envoie-lui par hibou.

\- D'accord, merci, mais je doute fort qu'il soit absent lorsque je rentrerai et je préfère ne pas penser à tout cela avant d'aller bosser.

\- Oui, je m'en doute, pardon d'avoir évoqué le sujet Mione.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, ce n'est pas grave et puis tu m'avais prévenu… et Ron aussi, il va falloir que je lui parle à midi ou pendant ma pause et que je m'excuse pour l'avoir viré de mon mariage.

\- Bah… je suis sûr qu'il ne t'en voudra pas et qu'il t'encouragera pour ce divorce.

Hermione hocha les épaules, peu convaincu et termina son petit déjeuner avant de se lever, annonçant qu'il était temps pour elle de se rendre à son bureau au ministère. Drago se leva à son tour et l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte où il lui souhaita une bonne journée juste avant de lui déposer une bise sur la tempe avec affection. Elle le salua et sortit. Une fois le portail franchit, elle tourna sur elle-même et transplana jusqu'à son lieu de travail.

En atterrissant la ruelle près du ministère, le bruit de son transplanage fit sursauter un pauvre chat de gouttière qui ne demandait qu'à manger tranquillement, un reste de poulet dans un sac poubelle qu'il venait de déchirer. Hermione émit un sourire et se baissa pour le caresser afin de rassurer l'animal. Ceci fait, et une fois qu'il eut retourné à son repas, Hermione sortit de la ruelle et se rendit jusqu'à la cabine téléphonique en panne qui avait été remise en place après la guerre tandis que le ministère avait été soumis à un sortilège anti-transplanage pour éviter d'éventuelles attaques de mangemorts ou autres anciens partisans du défunt mage noir. La cabine avait subit quelques changements. Ainsi, à la place d'une cabine téléphonique, les moldus voyaient là un lampadaire constamment en panne, de plus les sorciers pouvaient y entrer à plusieurs grâce à un sortilège d'extension indetectable le nombre de combiné varié donc selon le nombre de sorcier présent, enfin, chaque employé avait son propre numéro et sa propre question secrète alors, à moins d'obtenir toutes ces informations grâce au véritaserum ou au legilimens, aucun usurpateur ne pouvait entrer. Les invités, eux, devaient appuyer sur le bouton dièse et était soumis à un examen via un rayon X qui détectait l'identité de l'invité, ainsi, la sécurité du ministère pouvait savoir s'ils avaient à faire à un visiteur ordinaire ou à une personne avec de mauvaises intentions. Après quoi, une fois entré au ministère, on confiait un badge, un numéro et on posait une question secrète au visiteur pour qu'il soit enregistré pour de prochaines visites, seule le système magique du ministère connaissait alors la réponse donnée. Tout visiteur qui venait suite à une convocation, devait présenté sa convocation après avoir, lui, appuyé sur la touche 2, un scanner était alors fait de la convocation pour connaitre son authenticité avant de laisser entrer le visiteur, s'il s'agissait d'un visiteur déjà identifié par les fichiers, ce dernier entrait ensuite son numéro, répondait à la question secrète et présentait son badge au scanner, pour ceux qui venait pour la première fois, le système était le même que les visiteurs sans convocation.

C'est donc avec rapidité qu'Hermione composa son numéro et donna sa réponse secrète, d'ailleurs, elle devrait penser à le faire changer car la question se rapportait à son premier rendez-vous avec Krum qui était, évidemment, le bal des trois sorciers.

Arrivé à son étage, elle traversa le corridor jusqu'à une porte rouge et entra dans un vaste bureau. A gauche, une porte menait au bureau d'Harry, à droite, c'était la salle de réunion. Le bureau d'Hermione était au centre la pièce, à mi chemin entre les deux portes. A côté du bureau d'Harry était posé un canapé trois places pour les personnes venant voir Harry quand ce dernier était déjà occupé. Devant son bureau, il y avait une autre chaise qui permettait de laisser s'asseoir la personne en visite le temps d'enregistrer sa venue dans les parchemins du ministère. Hermione contourna son bureau et alla s'asseoir dans sa chaise de bureau en cuir qu'elle avait récupéré de son ancien bureau de juge et qu'elle avait acquis dans un bazar moldu. Ce fauteuil était confortable et lui permettait d'être à l'aise. Elle jeta un œil à la pile de dossier à sa droite et soupira. Elle s'occuperait de cela après avoir consulté l'agenda de la journée.

A peine avait-elle finit de jeter un œil sur les rendez-vous et activités de la journée que la porte s'ouvrait sur son meilleur ami. Un jeune homme brun, aux yeux d'émeraudes et portant des lunettes sous une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair, entra dans la pièce.

\- Bonjour Mione, toujours en avance à ce que je vois, le travail te tuera.

\- Bonjour Harry, tant que je me débarasse de mon mari avant, je m'en fiche.

Harry, qui était en plein mouvement pour déposer une bise sur le front de sa sœur de cœur, recula et l'observa sans comprendre.

\- Ron et Drago avaient raison depuis le début, Victor me trompe, dit-elle avec dépit.

\- Oh! Mione! Fit Harry chagriner.

Il fit le tour du bureau et vint serrer son ami dans ses bras. Hermione lui affirma qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter pour elle. Après quoi, il la relâcha mais continua de la regarder avec compassion.

\- Tu sais si Ron est en mission en ce moment ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Pas que je sache non, pourquoi ?

\- Je voudrai profiter de ma pause tout à l'heure pour aller m'excuser. Si quelqu'un me demande à midi, je serai surement avec Drago pour parler des détails du divorce.

\- Drago est déjà au courant ? demanda Harry surpris.

Hermione hocha la tête et raconta à Harry tout ce qu'elle avait fait depuis sa douloureuse découverte. Harry la laissa parler sans l'interrompre, faisant simplement des signes de tête positifs ou négatifs selon ce qu'Hermione disait. Aussi, lorsqu'elle eut terminé, Harry soupira.

\- Drago a eu raison de refuser d'accéder à ta requête et je suis content qu'il soit ton avocat, avec lui, pas moyen de perdre. Veux-tu que je vienne avec toi ce soir ?

\- Non, ça va aller.

\- Très bien.

Le silence s'installa un instant pendant lequel ils s'échangèrent des visages chagrinés puis, revenant à la réalité, Harry demanda quel était le premier rendez-vous de la journée.

\- Hum… tu as une interview prévue avec Luna pour le Chicaneur concernant la prochaine loi que tu veux faire passer au sujet des « ordinateurs » dans les lieux administratifs magiques. Je te préviens, tu as intérêt à trouver le moyen de les faire fonctionner à Poudlard, les objets technologiques cessent de fonctionner là-bas.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Arthur m'aide beaucoup sur ce sujet. En tout cas, je pense que les ordinateurs feront gagner un temps considérable pour beaucoup de chose.

\- N'oublie cependant pas les pirates informatiques.

\- Cela non plus, je ne l'oublie pas, je travaille dessus également avec beau-papa.

\- Après tu as rendez-vous avec Skeeter, pour la gazette du sorcier cette fois, il va encore falloir que je fouille son sac pour vérifier qu'elle ne prend pas de notes négatives comme la dernière fois à notre insu.

\- Pour cela, je te fais confiance. C'est à propos de quoi déjà ?

\- Hum…

Hermione chercha dans les feuilles d'enregistrements à sa gauche et trouva la fiche de rendez-vous.

\- Elle veut parler avec toi de son salaire je crois.

\- Mais ce n'est pas moi qui m'occupe de cela.

\- C'est ce que je lui ai dit mais elle n'a rien voulu savoir, enfin, ce sera plutôt expéditif, oh ! quoi que non, attends, il va falloir que tu discutes avec elle de son dernier article qui est paru dans le journal de ce matin, elle insinue que tu fais les dessous de table avec les Weasley sous prétexte que c'est la belle-famille du Survivant et du Ministre de la magie.

\- Ah oui ! j'ai lu cela ce matin. Cette fois, elle signera, de grès ou de force, le registre d'enregistrement des animagi, je l'ai déjà menacé la dernière fois de le faire si elle continuait à écrire des calomnies dans la gazette.

\- Ensuite, hum… il y a une réunion avec le magenmagot concernant la nomination du prochain sorcier qui siègera à la place de Trevish qui prend sa retraite. Après, tu n'as plus rien jusqu'à deux heures, là, tu as une réunion avec les Aurors pour faire le point sur les partisans de Voldemort qui ont été trouvé jusqu'à maintenant, qu'il soit en prison ou encore en liberté et les opérations à mener. Ah et tu as un rendez-vous après avec le professeur McGonagall pour aborder les termes du prochain tournoi des trois sorciers et des écoles qui particperont. De ce que je sais, l'institut de Salem a accepté de participer au tournoi et Beaubâtons aussi. Durmstrang, eux, ont refusé.

\- Très bien. Merci, je vais dans mon bureau, si tu as besoin, n'hésite pas à m'appeler.

\- Pas de souci Harry.

Les heures passèrent, Hermione fut heureuse de revoir Luna et la serra dans ses bras, comme d'habitude, Hermione ne pouvait échapper à la perspicacité étonnante de Luna, bien qu'elle tentait de le cacher, Luna vit qu'Hermione n'allait pas bien et cette dernière lui expliqua rapidement pourquoi et lui promit de lui en dire plus en détail autour d'une table, le lendemain, au nouveau restaurant qui s'était ouvert sur le chemin de Traverse. Luna accepta la proposition et franchit ensuite la porte qui menait au bureau du Survivant.

Puis, vint Rita Skeeter, cette fois, ce fut avec froideur qu'Hermione accueillit la journaliste, elle fouilla son sac d'un simple sort. Elle se rendit ensuite au bureau d'Harry pour lui annoncer la présence de la femme avant de faire patienter la journaliste.

\- Monsieur Potter est sur le point de terminer avec son précédent rendez-vous, je vous invite à vous asseoir et à patienter.

Après quoi, elle lança un sort sur son bureau et sortit de la pièce pour faire sa pause.

\- C'est quelques secondes plus tard et quelques étages plus bas qu'Hermione se rendit au bureau des Aurors. Une fois devant la porte, elle frappa.

\- Entrez ! fit la voix familière de son ami.

Hermione ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce en tentant de rester le plus à l'aise possible. Un jeune rouquin aux yeux bleus releva la tête de son dernier rapport qu'il était en train de rédiger et fut surpris de la voir là.

\- Hermione ? Est-ce que tu viens me chercher pour la réunion ? ce n'était pas cet après-midi.

\- Si, c'est bien cela, détends toi Ronald, je viens seulement te parler.

\- Me parler ? dit-il abasourdi.

\- Hum… je…. Voilà… ça fait un moment que j'aurai dû le faire… et, crois moi bien, je dis la vérité, je regrette ces trois années de froid entre nous et…. Je suis désolée Ron.

Il eut un silence pendant lequel Ron resta interdit, ne semblant d'abord pas comprendre ce que venait de dire Hermione avant de reprendre enfin :

\- Tu es… désolée ?

\- Oui. Je… Nos différents me font du mal et… et… oh Ron ! Tu avais raison pour Victor ! je m'en veux de ne pas t'avoir écouté et de t'avoir viré de mon mariage.

\- J'avais raison pour…. ? Attends ! Non ! Tu es sérieuse ? Mais comment…

\- J'ai découvert qu'il me trompait… et je compte demander le divorce.

On aurait dit que Noël était arrivé avec six mois d'avance, Ron bondit hors de son fauteuil et alla serrer Hermione dans ses bras avec joie mais, en même temps, sachant qu'elle devait surement se sentir triste, il chercha à la réconforter.

\- Je suis désolée Mione, j'aurai tellement aimé me tromper à son sujet.

\- Moi aussi Ron, moi aussi. Mais voyons le côté positif, je te reparle maintenant.

Il la relâcha et lui demanda comme aller et ce qui s'était passé. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, elle raconta tout sans être interrompu par Ron bien qu'il sembla se retenir plusieurs fois de le faire. Lorsqu'elle mentionna son passage chez Drago, Ron eut un petit sourire qui surprit Hermione. A la fin de son récit, elle lui en demanda l'explication.

\- Oh rien ! Juste que je pense qu'avec Drago comme avocat, tu ne risques pas de perdre.

Ron n'avait jamais sû mentir à Hermione, et elle ne perçu qu'une demi-vérité dans ses propos mais renonça à lui demander. Elle n'allait pas se disputer avec lui alors qu'ils venaient de se réconcilier. Hermione annonça la fin de sa pause et serra Ron une dernière fois dans ses bras avant de retourner travailler.

La matinée passa ensuite très vite, elle déjeûna avec Drago qui avait établit un véritable plan d'attaque pour ce divorce. D'abord, Victor n'aurait que vingt quatre heures pour vider les lieux de sa présence et de ses affaires, il n'avait absolument pas intérêt à récupérer des affaires qui appartenaient à Hermione sous peine de lourdes conséquences. Quand Drago demanda à Hermione ce que Victor lui avait offert jusqu'à maintenant, elle se rendit compte qu'en dehors de Noël et de son anniversaire, Victor n'avait jamais vraiment fait de cadeau à Hermione, même pas à la Saint Valentin, et les anniversaires se résumaient à un simple bouquet de rose et pour Noël, une robe différente chaque année. Drago annonça qu'ils allaient pouvoir s'appuyer sur ça et démontrait qu'Hermione effectuait la plupart des dépenses communes. Maintenant que Drago le disait, Hermione se rendit également compte que Victor n'avait jamais sortit un sou de sa poche depuis leur mariage. Ils en déduirent que Victor n'avaient fait que vivre à ses crochets et avaient gardé l'argent pour lui et surement pour ses conquêtes.

Le soir arriva très vite, Hermione avait revu une deuxième fois Ron dans l'après-midi lorsqu'il était venu à la réunion et ils avaient parlé un peu après, durant la pause d'Hermione. Et lorsqu'Harry invita Hermione à prendre congé, elle le fit avec appréhension. Elle quitta le ministère, se rendit dans une ruelle et transplana en face de chez elle. Elle regarda un instant la maison londonienne détachée des autres, elle avait des murs blancs et on pouvait facilement dire qu'elle comportait un hall plutôt large, une cuisine, un salon, une salle de bain et au moins quatre chambres. Elle avait acheté cette maison un an et demi auparavant avec ses économies, l'argent qu'elle avait reçu avec son ordre de Merlin 1ère classe et son emploi, Victor, lui, n'avait pas daigné sortir une seule noise. Hermione savait à présent pourquoi et, dans un sens, cela l'arrangeait, elle pouvait le mettre dehors. L'acte de vente était à son nom et elle l'avait confié à Drago après l'avoir signé et validé. Personne n'aurait pu altérer les informations.

La brune prit une grande inspiration et se mit en mouvement, sortant de la petite ruelle dans laquelle elle était, elle traversa la route après avoir vérifié qu'il ne venait rien, elle poussa le petit portillon rouge et remonta l'allée jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Elle sortit sa clé et ouvrit la porte... Et ce fut sans surprise qu'elle vit son époux fondre sur elle avec, l'intention surement, de se défendre

\- Hermione ! Par Merlin, mais où étais-tu passée ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- Mais j'étais au travail Victor, répondit-elle avec un ton dont elle ne pensait pas être capable d'employer.

\- Tu ne m'avais plus appelé Victor depuis notre mariage…

\- Tu t'attendais peut-être à ce que je t'ouvre grand les bras et te disent : C'est bien Vic, tu m'as trompé mais ce n'est pas grave, je te donne une seconde chance ? C'était mal me connaitre Victor. Surtout que je ne pense pas que ce soit la première fois, vu que Ron et Drago n'ont cessé de me le répéter.

\- Et alors ! Toi tu n'es pas allé dans le lit d'un autre cette nuit ? demanda-t-il en commençant à s'enerver.

\- Absolument pas Victor, je ne suis pas une trainée comme ta scroutt à Pétard d'hier soir. Non ! Je suis seulement allé voir mon avocat.

\- Ton avocat ? demanda-t-il horrifié et furieux.

\- Oui Victor, je demande le divorce ! Et en cet instant, je te demande expressément de quitter les lieux, toi et tes affaires et gare à toi si tu prends ne serait-ce qu'un seul objet qui m'appar…

_*PAF*_

Hermione se retrouva au sol, la main sur sa joue endolorie. Le bulgare venait de la frapper au visage d'un énorme coup de poing.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit ! cria-t-il

\- J'en ai absolument le pouvoir Victor ! Tu n'es pas chez toi ! Cette maison, c'est la mienne, tu n'as pas donné une seule noise pour elle ni pour moi d'ailleurs.

_*BANG*_

Elle se reçu un nouveau au visage, nulle doute qu'elle aurait un œil au beurre noir dans quelques minutes. Elle voulu se redresser mais elle sentit son estomac accueillir un énorme coup de pied. Elle se débattit tandis que Victor la rouait de coup, lui cassant le nez et surement une ou deux côtes en vociférant.

\- Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner ! Tu es juste bonne à me servir de gagne pain, tu as juste le droit de bosser pour me nourrir et le droit aussi d'assouvir mes envies et de te la fermer quand je couche avec une autre ! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que je t'aimais ? C'était vrai il y a longtemps mais c'était avant la guerre, quand tu as repris contact avec moi, j'ai tout de suite sû que je pourrai me la couler douce !

Hermione, furieuse mais pleurant également, réussi enfin à attraper sa baguette et, tandis que Victor se préparait à lui administrer un autre coup, elle cria :

\- PROTEGO !

Le sortilège de bouclier projeta Victor en arrière. Hermione se releva tant bien que mal en tenant Victor à distance avec sa baguette. Nul doute qu'elle devait avoir au moins une ou deux côtes de fracturer, elle se tint difficilement debout et lança un sort de désarmement quand le brun tenta de sortir la sienne.

\- Sur le plan défense contre les forces du mal, j'ai été à bonne école alors, soit tu te barres d'ici tout seul, soit je te mettrai de force dehors !

Le Bulgare la fusilla du regard, il tenta une nouvelle fois de se jeter sur elle mais elle lança un nouveau sortilège de bouclier et lança un sortilège d'attraction pour amener la baguette de Victor à elle alors qu'il tentait de la reprendre. De rage, Hermione en lança un deuxième pour que toutes les affaires du brun viennent d'elle-même. Après un autre sort, lui et ses affaires furent projetés à l'extérieur. La porte s'étant ouverte par magie pour éjecter tout ça. Hermione s'approcha en suite de la porte d'entrée et jeta la baguette de Victor dans un buisson puis elle s'approcha de Victor et lui présenta la fiche de divorce.

\- Signe !

\- Non !

\- Tu sais… Harry m'a autorisé à utiliser le sortilège de l'impérium si tu refusais.

\- Tu mens !

\- Tu le crois vraiment ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton convaincant.

Le bulgare hésita un instant puis, devant l'air grave et sérieux de la jeune femme, comprit qu'il n'avait pas le choix et signa. Hermione recula ensuite jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

\- Tu avais raison ! je mentais ! C'était une idée de mon avocat, à présent, cette maison ne t'ouvrira plus sa porte mais si toutefois, tu arrivais à rentrer et que tu tentais de me frapper une nouvelle fois, sache que je n'empêcherais pas Ron de te refaire le portrait façon Scroutt à Pétard.

Hermione avait volontairement utilisé l'expression que Ron avait employé trois ans plus tôt pour bien faire comprendre à son futur ex-époux qu'elle ne plaisantait pas et qu'elle s'était réconcilié avec le rouquin. Sur quoi, elle claqua la porte et la ferma à double tour avec un sortilège dont elle seule avait le secret.

* * *

**Alors ! Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce Victor Krum ? pas vrai que vous le haissez hein ? Avouez, vous avez très envie de lui refaire le portrait façon Scroutt à Pétards. A votre avis, quelle va être la réaction des amis d'Hermione ? Vous inquiétez pas, elle ira faire soigner ses blessures mais il lui faut d'abord envoyer un hibou, dans son état, elle ne risque pas de transplaner, n'est-ce pas ? **

**A bientôt**


	3. Chapter 3 - Blessures

**Bonsoir,**

**Je remercie tous les nouveaux lecteurs qui m'ont ajoutés en favoris ainsi que ceux qui ont laissés des reviews auxquels je vais répondre.**

**espe29 : Contente que tu aimais le moment où Victor a été chassé. Ce chapitre sera moins joyeux je pense.**

**Rose-eliade : merci**

**Helene (guest) : Il n'y pas que Drago, Harry ou Ron même ^^ Moi non plus, mais je me suis dit qu'on allait faire un victor violent pour donner plus de crédit à cette fic ;) Je pense qu'un Victor trop passif aurait rendu cette fanfic insipide. **

**Guest (désolé je n'ai pas ton pseudo ^^ ) : Vite avec Drago ? hum... ça va être un peu long, tant que le divorce n'est pas définitivement prononcé, ils ne peuvent pas être ensemble ^^ J'espère que cette suite te plaira. **

**Chapitre 3 - Blessures **

A peine eut-elle fermée la porte qu'Hermione s'écroula contre cette dernière. Les coups qu'elle avait reçus lui faisaient atrocement mal. Elle ne pourrait jamais transplaner dans ces conditions. Déjà qu'elle avait dû faire un effort surhumain pour chasser son traitre de mari, elle ne pourrait jamais transplaner sans en périr ou en laisser un morceau derrière elle. La seule solution, et elle aurait préféré l'éviter, c'était d'envoyer un hibou. Mais à qui ? à Harry ? à Ron ? à Drago ? Tout en réfléchissant, elle se traina jusqu'à son bureau. C'est en rampant, qu'elle entreprit l'ascension de son escalier. Elle savait qu'utiliser la magie la ferait encore plus souffrir, aussi, elle préférait se trainer difficilement, plutôt que d'utiliser de nouveau la magie.

Elle venait de monter les quatre premières marches avec difficulté lorsqu'une boule de poil roux fit son apparition en haut des escaliers. En apercevant sa maitresse, Pattenrond descendit et comprit que ça n'allait pas. Bien qu'il commençait à devenir vieux, Pattenrond avait toujours eu de l'intelligence, sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait de courir après des bouchons de bierraubeurre, mais cela, c'était quand la jeunesse vivait encore en lui. En voyant l'animal s'approchait, Hermione émit un faible sourire.

\- Eh ben Pattenrond, vois dans l'état où je me trouve aujourd'hui à ne pas avoir voulu écouter Ron en ce qui concernait Victor… j'en suis réduite à me traîner dans les escaliers pour une plume, du parchemin et un hibou.

Comprenant ce que cherchait sa maîtresse, Pattenrond commença à faire demi-tour mais Hermione l'informa que le bureau était fermé et qu'il ne pourrait pas entrer dedans. L'animal continua tout de même son ascension. Hermione soupira et continua de monter péniblement les marches. Elle en avait monté cinq de plus lorsque Pattenrond revint en compagnie de Salem, la chouette grise aux reflets bleutés/argentés et de tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Hermione sourit. Décidément, ce chat la surprendrait toujours. Elle saisit la plume, ouvrit difficilement la bouteille d'encre et écrivit sur le parchemin.

_A l'aide !_

Elle n'avait pas écrit grand-chose mais le peu qu'elle avait gratté sur le parchemin l'avait horriblement fait souffrir. La sensation de la plume sur le parchemin avait parcourut tout son bras jusqu'à son épaule et avait explosé en multitudes de sensations désagréables dans son corps. Nul doute qu'elle devait avoir une ou deux côtes cassés et des hématomes. Elle enroula le parchemin et utilisa, avec douleur, une formule pour fermer le parchemin et le donna à Salem. L'oiseau attendit ses directives. Hermione réfléchit : Si Ron découvrait son état, nul doute qu'il irait chercher le Bulgare pour lui faire payer. Elle hésitait à présent entre Harry et Drago, ce dernier avait beau être avocat, il restait un Serpentard, allait-il rester calme ou allait-il faire comme Ron ? Au final, Hermione se décida pour Harry, ce dernier était le plus à même de garder la tête sur les épaules. Ce dont Hermione avait le plus besoin tout de suite, c'était de soin et non de quelqu'un qui irait casser la figure à son futur ex-époux. Son choix fut donc fait.

\- Va donner cela à Harry.

La chouette hulula pour lui montrer qu'elle avait comprit et s'envola, remontant vers les étages pour sortir par la seule fenêtre ouverte de la maison. Hermione soupira et se laissa choir contre les marches. Pattenrond vint contre elle dans un comportement qui se voulait inquiet. Hermione sourit et lui gratta les oreilles pour le remercier. Elle avait mal mais rester immobile réduisait la douleur. Elle resta ainsi pendant près de quinze minutes, des minutes qui lui parurent une éternité jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un se mettent à tambouriner contre la porte.

\- Hermione ! Hermione tout va bien ? lança une voix féminine.

\- Krum si tu lui as fait du mal, je t'étripe, s'énerva une autre masculine.

\- Allons Ron, ce n'est pas une solution, fit cette fois la voix calme du ministre de la magie. S'il a fait quelque chose, il en répondra devant les juges.

\- Harry a raison, s'il a fait quelque chose, cela se retournera contre lui, approuva une autre voix tout aussi calme mais avec froideur. Evidemment, le Serpentard en moi aurait envie de l'étriper mais le côté avocat et gentleman me permette de rester raisonnable.

Hermione déglutit, pourquoi Harry était-il venu avec Ginny, Ron et Drago ? Elle ne pourrait pas se trainer jusqu'au bas des escaliers aussi rapidement. Elle se résigna donc à utiliser sa baguette pour ouvrir et leur cria, avec difficulté, d'entrer.

La porte s'ouvrit alors et c'est Harry qui entra le premier.

\- Je suis là, fit Hermione.

Harry tourna la tête vers Hermione et son visage se décomposa.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin ! Hermione !

Le brun se précipita vers elle tandis que les autres entraient et, suivant leurs voix, virent l'état dans lequel Hermione était. La plus jeune, une rousse, qui se trouvait être Ginny, avait les mains plaquées sur la bouche dans une expression horrifiée. Les garçons, eux, étaient tout simplement horrifiés, le visage de Ron exprimé un mélange de colère et d'horreur.

\- Ron, Drago, aidez moi ! Il faut vite la transporter à Ste Mangouste, lança Harry qui commençait à soulever Hermione par le bras.

\- Doucement ! j'ai mal !

Drago se précipita aussitôt à l'appel d'Harry tandis que Ron demandait :

\- Où est ce sale rat que je lui refasse le portrait ?

\- Partit, siffla Hermione sous la douleur. Je l'ai chassé, il m'a frappé jusqu'à ce que je réussisse à me saisir de ma baguette. Il n'a pas apprécié que je le chasse d'ici. Le chasser m'a d'ailleurs demandé un effort surhumain au vue de mes blessures.

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur joues tandis que Drago et Harry la soulevaient doucement pour ne pas lui faire trop de mal. Ginny, elle, se précipita aussitôt vers la cheminée et alluma un feu tandis que Ron, voyant les larmes d'Hermione, se retenaient de ne pas partir à la recherche de Victor. Drago, qui semblait avoir sentit la colère de Ron, s'adressa au rouquin.

\- Je sais ce que tu ressens, mais aller le frapper ne résoudra absolument rien. Au contraire, ça pourrait nous porter préjudice. Harry, il va falloir que tu appelles Denis Crivey, il faut qu'il puisse prendre des photos des blessures d'Hermione. Ginny, envoie un message à Luna Lovegood et demanda lui de venir immédiatement à Ste Mangouste, on va devoir faire vite. Nul ne doute que Victor ne se gênera pas pour aller voir Skeeter pour lui raconter des âneries, il faut le prendre de vitesse. J'aurai préféré éviter de passer par les journalistes mais nous n'avons pas le choix. On va annoncer le divorce d'Hermione avec Krum, par contre, pas de photo de l'état d'Hermione, celles-ci doivent rester pour le procès et je vais les mettre en lieu sur avec l'acte de vente qu'elle m'a déjà confié.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? demanda Harry.

\- Oui. Cela aidera peut-être à faire accélérer les choses.

\- Bien. Ginny, je te laisse faire et rejoins nous ensuite à l'hôpital. Demande à ta mère si elle peut garder les petits ce soir.

Ginny hocha la tête et partit aussitôt. Harry se tourna ensuite vers Ron.

\- Aide Drago à transporter Hermione à Ste Mangouste, moi, je vais dans les bureaux de la gazette en espérant que Denis sera là-bas, autrement, je lui enverrai un hibou et ensuite, je vous rejoins.

Ron acquiesça du chef et prit doucement la place d'Harry. Il s'engouffra avec Drago et Hermione dans la cheminée et ce fut Drago qui annonça la destination en lâchant la poudre tandis qu'Harry sortait de la maison, fermant la porte à clé et transplana depuis la ruelle d'en face.

\- Arrivé à la clinique, Drago et Ron se rendirent à l'accueil, par chance, à cette heure-ci, il n'y avait personne. En voyant l'état d'Hermione, la réceptionniste en fut horrifiée et n'eut pas besoin qu'on lui demanda quoi que ce soit pour appeler des médicomages qui arrivèrent sur le champ. L'un d'eux fit apparaitre une civière où Drago et Ron installèrent délicatement Hermione.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda l'un des médicomages pendant qu'un collègue effectuait les premiers sorts pour le diagnostic.

\- Conflit conjugal, je vous demanderai cependant de rester discret là-dessus jusqu'à demain. Une procédure de divorce est en cours.

\- Evidemment, cela entre dans le cadre du secret médical. Nom ? âge ? sexe ?

\- Hermione Jane Granger Krum, 23 ans, bientôt 24, femme, répondit Ron.

\- Quel est l'état de la patiente ? demanda ensuite le guérisseur à ses collègues.

\- Deux côtés cassés, une épaule déboîtée, nez cassé avec faible hémorragie que l'on a déjà arrêté. De nombreux hématomes au niveau de l'abdomen et du dos, d'autres hématomes égalment sur les jambes, les bras et le visage, une dent fêlée aussi sur le point de casser et lèvre fendue.

\- Rien qui ne soit pas soignable donc.

\- Sera-t-il possible de conserver le résultat des diagnostics pour le procès ? demanda Drago.

\- Evidemment monsieur.

\- Bien, je suis son avocat, ce sera à moi qu'il faudra confier les preuves. Est-ce que vous pourrez également ne soignez pour le moment, que ce qui n'est pas visible ? j'ai besoin également de photo attestant les blessures sur Madame Krum par son époux. Y-a-il moyen également, de relever l'ADN de son agresseur afin de constituer un dossier solide contre lui ?

\- Tout à fait.

\- Bien, je vous remercie.

Après quoi, Drago et Ron laissèrent les médicomages emmenaient Hermione en salle de soins et vinrent attendre en salle d'attente. Drago s'assit sur une chaise et fit apparaitre de quoi écrire. Ron, lui, toujours furieux, tournait en rond comme un lion en cage, cette expression à laquelle Drago pensait le fit rire en sachant que le garçon était justement un ancien Gryffondor dont le blason était un lion.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire Drago ? demanda Ron irrité.

\- Ta façon de tourner en rond. On dirait un lion dans une cage, assez ironique quand on sait de quelle maison tu viens.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment de rire ou de faire de l'ironie, continua Ron.

\- Hermione est hors de danger, tu les as entendus ? Elle n'a rien qui ne soit pas soignable.

\- Peut-être mais j'ai une envie folle d'éclater le crâne de ce véracrasse puant !

\- Je sais, j'en ai très envie aussi, mais si on le fait, il aura lui aussi des arguments contre Hermione, même si l'accident ne se produit pas au même moment, son avocat pourrait très bien convaincre du contraire.

Ron voulu ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer mais des bruits de pas précipités interrompirent leur discussion. Ginny arrivait près d'eux accompagnait de Luna.

\- Comment va Hermione ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle est en salle de soins, la rassura Drago. Les guérisseurs ont dit qu'elle n'avait rien de grave.

\- Ginny soupira de soulagement et s'assit à côté de lui tendit que Luna restait debout.

\- Ginny m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé, s'exprima-t-elle. Je suis scandalisée. Inutile de dire qu'elle n'a pas eu besoin de me redire deux fois qu'on aurait besoin de moi. S'il faut faire la lumière sur « qui est vraiment Victor Krum », je le ferai. Et dire qu'elle devait tout me raconter autour d'un café sur son intention de divorcer… Je crois qu'on va pouvoir faire une croix sur les discussions « entre filles » pour se concentrer sur une discussion plus professionnelle.

\- Hélàs, nous aurions tous préféré que cela se passe ainsi, déclara Ginny. Quand on a reçu le hibou d'Hermione, on pensait qu'elle courait un terrible danger, on était à la maison, j'avais l'intention d'envoyer un hibou à Hermione pour l'inviter à venir manger avec nous, quand Harry m'a informé que l'autre andouille l'avait blessé, trompé, j'ai décidé d'inviter tout le monde et de lui faire une surprise en l'invitant en dernier et lui changer les idées. Au lieu de cela…

\- On se retrouve ici à avoir tous très envie de transformer cette tête de rat en Scroutt à pétard, conclua Ron.

Ils hochèrent la tête et virent Harry arriver à son tour avec Denis Crivey. Drago lui expliqua la situation et l'informa que les photos qu'il prendrait devraient rester secret jusqu'au procès. Denis acquiesça, du temps de Poudlard, il avait toujours été en admiration devant Hermione à l'instar de son défunt frère qui avait toujours adoré Harry. Cependant, il avait toujours eu la même passion que son frère pour la photographie et la même ambition journalistique. Lorsqu'Harry était venu le chercher quelques instants plus tôt et lui avait expliqué rapidement le problème à l'abri d'oreille indiscrète et après avoir vérifié qu'aucun cafard n'était à proximité, il avait aussitôt affirmé qu'il allait les aider.

Ce fut lorsque Drago termina ses explications auprès du groupe concernant ses idées pour le procès, que les guérisseurs sortirent de la salle en tirant le lit médical dans lequel ils venaient de placer Hermione. En voyant les hématomes sur le visage d'Hermione, Luna leva une main à sa bouche tandis que Denis était stupéfait. Ils se rendirent avec les médicomages jusqu'à une chambre du rez-de-chaussée. Aussitôt, Harry et Ron fermèrent les stores de la chambre pour éviter les regards trop curieux de futurs journalistes puis attendirent qu'Hermione ait pris sa potion de pouss'os pour ses côtes cassés et que les médicomages soient enfin sortis pour s'approcher d'Hermione. Drago avait, au préalable, récupéré le bilan de santé de son amie et l'avait plié pour le mettre dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

\- Comment tu te sens Hermione ? demanda Ginny.

\- Mieux, j'ai moins mal, mais avec cette potion de pouss'os, je pense que ça va me faire de nouveau mal.

\- Je ne peux que te donner raison, confirma Harry avec compassion. Mais c'est un mal pour un bien.

\- Je sais.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Hermione ? enchaina Drago.

Luna prépara son calepin et Harry lança un sortilège pour que personne de l'extérieur ne puisse entendre, vérifia qu'il n'y avait pas d'animagus caché dans la pièce et écouta ensuite Hermione après s'être assis. Elle le gratifia d'un sourire et commença son récit, en commençant par la découverte de Victor qui la trompait pour Luna, Ginny et Denis. La colère se dessina de nouveau sur les traits de Ron lorsqu'elle en va au passage où il l'avait frappait et sur le visage des autres également quand elle relata les paroles du brun. Lorsqu'elle termina son récit, Ginny ne pu retenir sa colère :

\- Ce sale petit…. Profiteur ! Luna ? tu as tout noté ?

\- J'ai dû décrocher de mon carnet pendant certains passages mais sinon oui, je n'ai pas loupé le moment où elle a évoqué les paroles du cerveau atrophié. Mais je me souviens de tout, ce ne sera pas difficile de tous re-noter.

\- Avec cela, s'il ne reçoit pas des courriers furieux, je ne comprendrais pas, fit Denis convaincu.

\- Et j'aimerai que des membres du magenmagot le soit également Crivey, fit Drago d'un ton entendu.

\- Je comprends. Hermione, je peux ?

Hermione regarda tour à tour Drago et Harry qui hochèrent la tête.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, les photos ne seront que pour Drago, la rassura Denis. Je te respecte bien trop pour publier ces photos.

Hermione émit un petit sourire et acquiesça du chef, lui donnant ainsi la permission de prendre les photos. Denis se leva et sortit son appareil photo de sa valisette qu'il avait mis dans sa poche intérieure. L'appareil prêt, il prit des photos selon les angles demandaient par Drago et quelques photos supplémentaires qu'il jugeait bon de prendre.

\- Bien, je rentre chez moi les développer, et je te les apporte direct Malefoy, annonça Denis.

\- Amène-les-moi ici, je pense rester ici cette nuit.

\- Très bien, je te les apporte vers minuit.

\- Merci.

Denis rangea son matériel, salua tout le monde et sortit de la pièce. A peine était-il sortit que Madame et Monsieur Weasley entrèrent. En voyant l'état d'Hermione, Madame Weasley eu un pincement au cœur.

\- Par Merlin ma chérie, il ne t'a pas loupé.

\- Bonsoir Madame Weasley, répondit Hermione avec un faible sourire tandis que la matriarche Weasley la prenait doucement dans ses bras.

\- Où sont les enfants ? demanda Ginny.

\- Avec Georges, comme il est arrivé après votre départ, il a demandé où vous étiez, répondit Arthur Weasley. Hermione, il viendra te voir demain.

\- Je ne pense pas que je serai encore là demain.

\- Je t'interdis de venir travailler demain Hermione, il vaut mieux que tu restes te reposer deux ou trois jours et ensuite, prends un peu de congés.

\- Mais…

\- Hermione, ça fait deux ans que tu n'as pas pris de vacances et en plus, regardes ton état. Je pense que tu devrais te reposer.

\- Mais…

\- Hermione, c'est un ordre de ton supérieur, répliqua Harry.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais ne dit finalement rien et se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers en marmonnant qu'elle accepté uniquement parce que c'était lui. Harry et Ginny, sachant que Drago resterait finalement ici pour la nuit et Ron aussi, décidèrent qu'ils devraient finalement rentrer. Ils saluèrent tout le monde et s'en allèrent. Peu à peu, chacun s'en alla et il ne resta plus que Ron et Drago pour seul compagnie à Hermione. Cette dernière, fatiguée par les évènements, s'endormis sans s'en rendre compte alors que Drago et Ron parlaient enfin d'autres choses que de Krum. Même le passage éclair de Denis Crivey avec les photos, ne purent réveiller la brune, et même les effets du pouss'os ne furent pas assez fort pour la tirer du sommeil.

**Je suis sûre que vous avez tous très envie de savoir ce que Luna va écrire dans son article. Comment va réagir Victor à votre avis ? Et les lecteurs du chicaneur ? Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que le prochain chapitre sera surement le plus court et se concentrera surtout sur Drago. Par contre, j'adore quand Word corrige ce qui n'est pas à corriger. **


	4. Chapter 4 - A la une du journal

**Bonsoir à tous et à toutes, **

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour cette longue attente mais, comme je le disais sur une autre de mes fics, je ne fais pas partit de ceux qui se mettent des délais pour publier, tout simplement parce que j'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir correctement à mes fics.**

**Concernant le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, contrairement à ce que j'avais dit, le chapitre ne portera pas sur Drago, j'ai eu, pour ce chapitre, une toute autre idée. Par contre, comme annoncé à la fin du chapitre précédent, ce chapitre sera plus court.**

**Le prochain chapitre, par contre, sera centré sur Drago, par contre, attendez vous à ce que la première partie du chapitre 5 soit un peu "répétitif", je vais en effet, faire le prochain chapitre en 2 parties, la 1ère partie portera sur Drago, et donc relatera sa vision des choses depuis le premier chapitre avant de partir dans tout autre chose. **

**Je tiens également à signaler que les fautes présentent dans cette fic seront corrigés lorsque la fic sera terminée ou bien avancée.**

**A présent, place aux reviews : **

**► Rose-Eliade : J'espère que la suite te plaira également.**

**► espe29 : Oh! oui il va en bavé mais il ne faut pas croire qu'il va s'arrêter là et se laisser faire.**

**► Math'L : Effectivement, il se peut que Victor fasse appel à Skeeter, très bientôt même, peut-être même dans le chapitre 6. **

**► Helene : Ron et Drago vont s'occuper de Krum effectivement, mais pas tout de suite et il se pourrait bien que, contrairement à ce qu'on pense, ils pourraient bien le faire avant le procès mais chut! je n'en dirais pas plus. Surtout que je n'ai pas encore bien déterminé ce qui se passera pour qu'ils réagissent cette fois-ci.**

**► : le langage est voulu, c'est ce qui fait le caractère de cette fanfic. De plus, étant donné qu'il y a un peu d'OOS dans cette fic, c'est normal. Car oui, j'ai précisé le critère OOS pour éviter les commentaires du style : "c'est n'importe quoi, Drago n'est pas comme ça dans la série" dont j'ai eu le droit dans une autre fic où j'avais eu le malheur de ne pas le préciser. **

**► Maelys (guest) : je ne vois pas tes reviews sur le site, mais je les ai lu dans ma boite de réception, aussi, merci pour tes commentaires sur ma fic et j'espère que cette suite te plaira.**

**Oh! une dernière chose avant de vous laisser lire ce chapitre. **

**Certains connaissent sans aucun doute mes autres fics et savent de ce fait, que McLaggen fait partit des personnages que je n'aime pas et que J'ADORE le faire passer pour le gros con de service, machiste et cie. Aussi, je voulais bien prévenir que pour une fois, McLaggen ne sera pas un gros con ! Bon, en même temps, à la base, il n'était pas censé apparaitre dans cette fic. Il n'apparaitra d'ailleurs que très peu, mais j'ai prévu de le faire devenir un harceleur contre Victor. Donc pour une fois, il ne viendra pas embêter notre Hermione, bien loin de là. Ouais ! je finis par avoir pitié de lui à force de lui donner le mauvais rôle donc pour une fois, je vous ferai aimer McLaggen comme je vais, pour la première fois, l'adorer ! **

**Maintenant, place au nouveau chapitre.**

**Chapitre 4 - A la première page du journal**

* * *

_Sainte Mangouste, Londres_

_**Hermione Krum annonce son divorce**_

_**La vérité sur l'ex-attrapeur bulgare**_

_C'est avec une énorme surprise que nous avons appris, hier soir, le divorce du couple Krum. En effet, Hermione Granger, épouse Krum, a annoncé son souhait de divorcer après avoir découvert l'adultère de son époux Victor Krum. Cependant, s'il ne s'agissait que d'une histoire d'adultère, l'affaire pourrait s'en arrêter là. Seulement, l'affaire semble avoir pris une ampleur qui ne peut que scandaliser le monde sorcier et, par conséquent, nous a grandement choqué, nous, journalistes. En effet, à l'instant où ces lignes sont écrites, ces faits nous sont rapportés par notre reporter et rédactrice en chef Luna Lovegood qui revient tout juste de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste où Hermione Krum est actuellement hospitalisé. En rentrant chez elle, hier soir après son travail, Hermione Krum aurait présenté les papiers du divorce à son époux Victor Krum, ce dernier, fort furieux de voir son épouse demander le divorce, le bourbon bulgare a mis son épouse à terre et la roué de coup jusqu'à ce qu'au moment où elle a enfin pu s'extirper de la situation en sortant difficilement sa baguette. Il l'aurait donc rouer de coup en stipulant que son épouse n'était là que pour l'entretenir, à assouvir ses pulsions sexuelles et à se taire lorsqu'il couche avec une autre. Emportée par l'adrénaline, Hermione Krum, la baguette enfin en main, a réussi à lui faire signer le papier du divorce après l'avoir expulsé du logement qu'elle a payé seule et qui lui appartient, donc, totalement. Après quoi, ses forces l'ayant quitté, elle a été contrainte de faire appel à ses amis pour la transporter à Sainte Mangouste où elle a reçu les premiers soins. Si nous ne sommes pas autorisés à communiquer les photographies et l'ensemble du diagnostic médical qui sont, pour l'instant classés confidentiel par l'avocat de Madame Krum, ils vous seront communiqués au court du procès une fois ces photos présentées devant le juge des affaires conjugales. Tout ce que nous pouvons vous communiquer, c'est qu'à présent, Madame Krum est soigné pour des bleus, hématomes et des blessures internes et son diagnostic vital n'est, heureusement, pas engagé. Espérons que, dorénavant, les fans de Victor Krum repenseront à ce qu'il a fait avant de l'idéaliser comme potentiel futur époux._

Hermione reposa le journal qu'elle venait de lire à haute voix devant ses amis. Le journal lui avait été fièrement apporté par Luna qui avait supervisé la rédaction de l'article. Ron, assis à la droite d'Hermione, avait montré un visage de plus en plus enjoué au fur et à mesure de la lecture.

\- On dirait que l'article te plait Ronald, fit remarquer Hermione.

\- Bien sûr que j'en suis réjouis, Krum n'osera jamais contester ce divorce après un tel article.

\- Je ne suis pas aussi sûre que toi Ron, répondit Drago, au contraire, un tel article va sûrement le mettre en colère. Il va sûrement chercher à faire croire à une autre version de l'histoire et à tenter de créer de fausses preuves pour montrer qu'Hermione aussi est en tort. Il cherchera sûrement aussi à découvrir l'identité de l'avocat d'Hermione, bien que je doute franchement qu'il soit assez idiot pour ne pas l'avoir deviné. Je suis sûrement l'un des avocats les plus doués à l'heure actuelle à Londres et aussi l'un des amis d'Hermione. Il sait aussi que j'ai de nombreuses fois inviter Hermione à venir me voir en cas de problème et il n'ignore pas non plus mes sentiments pour elle, tout comme vous, il est tout à fait au courant de cela. Il pourrait très bien, d'ailleurs, jouer sur ce fait, pour détruire mes arguments lors du procès et tenter d'instauré le doute chez le juge quant à notre relation entre Hermione et moi, même si c'est absurde. De plus, nos souvenirs pourront parfaitement montrer que nous n'avons jamais rien fait et les juges du ministère sont suffisamment expérimentés pour reconnaitre un souvenir falsifié à un souvenir intact.

\- De toute façon, peu importe ce qu'il dira, tu as tout les documents en ta possession.

\- Mais rien ne dit qu'il ne cherchera pas à les obtenir, reprit Hermione à la place de Drago. Il va devoir être très prudent.

\- Tout les documents ont été copiés trois fois et rangés dans des endroits différents car, comme tu l'as dit Hermione, il va sûrement chercher à les obtenir, aussi, il faut qu'il pense que les documents sont uniques. D'ailleurs, s'il s'avère qu'il tente de le faire, j'ai un petit plan pour remédier à cela et l'utiliser à notre avantage. Je laisserai courir une information qui mènera à de faux documents, qui ressembleront évidemment aux originaux, et je ferais en sorte qu'ils s'en emparent pour, ensuite, pouvoir jouer là dessus lors du procès.

L'ensemble du groupe fut stupéfait d'un tel plan mais ils avaient à faire à un Serpentard après tout, c'était inévitable qu'il pense à une telle chose, surtout en étant avocat de surcroît, aussi, ils s'accordèrent à dire que ce plan était bon et qu'ils ne devaient surtout pas le changer. Ils allaient devoir faire très attention.

_Chaudron baveur, Londres,_

Victor frémissait de colère, les mains froissant la une du journal qu'il parcourait des yeux. Autour de lui, certains visages le regardaient avec dégoût, notamment Tom, le patron du chaudron , parmi eux, avaient été des supporters de ce type ignoble. Furieux des chuchotement qui se propageaient à travers la pièce à cause de cet article stupide, il déchira le journal, se leva en repoussant la chaise d'un coup de pied, renversant au passage, le peu de café, devenu froid, qui été resté dans la tasse qu'il avait commandé et, après avoir balancé quelques mornilles sur la table pour payer son petit déjeûner, le bulgare quitta les lieux, s'introduisant dans le Londres moldu. Il allait devoir contre-attaquer et vite. Il devait rapidement trouver un bon avocat. Drago ? Non, idée stupide, ce dernier était sans doute déjà l'avocat d'Hermione, après tout, qu'elle autre avocat Hermione aurait-elle pu aller voir tard le soir si ce n'est un avocat proche d'elle.

Tandis qu'il était plongé dans sa réflexion pour connaitre le meilleur moyen de s'en sortir indemne et, peut-être même de faire annulé ce divorce, Victor se sentit soudainement propulsé contre le mur d'une ruelle étroite. Le choc lui avait fait fermé les yeux et, quand il les ré-ouvrit, se fut pour faire face à un homme châtain dont les yeux marrons étaient assombris par la colère.

\- Tiens ! McLaggen, que me vaut le plaisir de ta ...

Il se tut aussitôt à sa question qui avait été interrompu par un coup de McLaggen bien placé, dans le mur, à quelques millimètres de son visage. Evidemment, l'homme en face de lui avait fait exprès de le rater, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

\- Comment as-tu osé ?! rugit McLaggen. Comment as-tu pu faire autant de mal à Granger ! Espèce de salopard !

\- Ah ! j'avais oublié que tu avais le béguin pour elle mon pauvre. Franchement, oublies là, elle n'était franchement pas un bon coup mais j'avoue que te voir baver devant elle sans pouvoir l'avoir c'était jouissif.

Cette fois, McLaggen ne rata pas son coup, son poing alla rencontrer l'arête nasal du brun, il put ainsi entendre le bruit d'un os que l'on casse.

\- N'approche plus d'elle !

Après quoi, le châtain s'en alla, laissant là un Victor Krum avec un nez cassé.

_Sainte Mangouste , Londres. _

Hermione se réveilla après quelques heures, à cause de la morphine qui l'empêchait d'avoir mal, elle s'était endormie après le départ de ses amis qui s'en allaient tous au travail. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, la nuit avait commencé à tomber, et, à sa gauche, Drago était revenu et était assis devant un bureau qu'il avait fait apparaitre et sur lequel il travaillait ses dossiers.

\- Drago ? Tu n'es pas rentré chez toi ?

Le blond fit non de la tête tandis qu'il terminait d'écrire une phrase sur le dossier qu'il était en train de traiter.

\- Comment cela se fait ?

\- Harry et moi, nous nous sommes entendus sur le fait que, tant que tu serais ici, il faudra que l'on te surveille.

\- Me surveiller ? Avez-vous donc peur que je renonce à ma décision de divorcer et que je retourne dans les bras violents de Victor qui ne manquera sûrement pas de me frapper après ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Oh, que ce soit toi qui retourne vers lui, non, mais que ce soit lui qui vienne ici, oui. Nous avons évidemment donné des instructions à l'accueil et au directeur de l'hôpital pour qu'on l'empêche de te voir, mais mieux vaut être plus prudent. D'ailleurs, lorsque tu sortiras d'ici, tant que le divorce n'aura pas été prononcé, tu auras interdiction de retourner chez toi.

\- Mais il y a Pat...

\- Ginny s'est déjà occupé de récupérer Pattenrond et Salem chez toi et s'en occupe pour le moment, cependant, la question se pose là, chez qui veux-tu aller le temps que l'affaire se termine ou que l'on soit certain qu'il ne viendra pas te chercher chez toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Personnellement, Harry et Ginny sont d'accord pour te recevoir, seulement, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, on peut à la limite passer une nuit chez eux un soir de fête, mais resté plusieurs jours, ce sera plus difficile, ils ont leur vie de famille, un rythme de vie autre que le tiens et surtout, ils ont leur intimité. Pour ce qui est d'aller chez les Londubat, c'est la même chose. Vivre chez Ron serait une bonne idée, mais il y a sa petite amie qui risque de mal le prendre, il y a aussi le Terrier, je suis sûr que Madame Weasley serait heureuse de t'accueillir, et enfin, il y a moi, ce qui serait un fait très judicieux puisque je suis ton avocat, on pourra donc travailler ensemble le dossier de ton divorce.

\- Je pense que tu as totalement raison pour les Potter et les Londubat. Par contre, pour Ron, j'ignorais qu'il avait une petite amie et ce serait mal venu de ma part d'emménager chez lui alors qu'il ne vit même pas avec elle, je me trompe ?

\- Effectivement, ils n'ont pas encore emménager ensemble, ils ne se connaissent que depuis six mois. Mais cela ne reste pas moins une bonne idée.

\- Non, au contraire, si cette fille est au courant de l'affaire, elle pourrait très bien mal le prendre et allé inventer des ragots sur Ron et moi qui pourraient compliquer le divorce.

\- Hum... vu sous cet angle... mais elle peut également très bien comprendre, justement, qu'à cause de l'affaire, tu sois obligé de vivre chez quelqu'un.

\- Ce serait le cas uniquement si Ron et moi n'avions pas eu une grande période de froid.

\- Ah! c'est vrai, faut dire que, lorsqu'on vous a vu aujourd'hui, on n'a pas du tout l'impression que vous ne vous êtes pas parlé depuis deux ans. Bon, du coup, il reste les Weasley ou mon manoir.

Hermione hocha la tête et partit dans une longue réfléxion.

\- Si seulement mes parents n'étaient pas partit en voyage, j'aurai pu aller également chez eux.

\- J'ai pensé aussi à tes parents, mais ce sont des moldus, je ne pense pas que Krum se contentera de jouer simplement des pieds et des poings s'il veut t'avoir.

Hermione acquiesça de nouveau et réfléchit de nouveau.

\- Hum... j'aime beaucoup Arthur et Molly mais...

\- Mais ?

\- Molly est beaucoup trop mère poule, j'ai peur d'étouffer si je vais chez eux, chaque fois que je vais chez eux, elle m'oblige à reprendre deux fois de chaque plat parce qu'elle trouve que je suis trop maigre.

Drago pouffa de rire à la dernière réplique d'Hermione, lui valant un regard meurtrier d'Hermione qui ne trouvait pas cela drôle. Il s'excusa aussitôt avant de reprendre son sérieux.

\- Tu ne veux quand même pas dire que tu viendrais chez moi ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Le manoir est assez grand et nous pourrions vivre chacun à notre rythme, nous n'aurions pas besoin de calquer nos heures et puis, je pense que c'est le dernier endroit où Victor viendrait me chercher, stratégiquement, c'est au contraire le meilleur endroit pour l'éviter un maximum en dehors des procès.

Drago la regarda un instant, elle ne se rendait pas compte que, pour lui, la savoir sous le même toit, serait difficile, certes, c'était lui qui avait suggéré l'idée de son manoir mais il avait été convaincu qu'elle choisirait d'aller chez les Weasley.

\- Très bien, je préviendrais Tim dans ce cas, nous irons chercher tes affaires le week end prochain.

Hermione hocha une nouvelle fois la tête. Drago regarda l'heure et se leva, faisant disparaitre le bureau après avoir rangé ses dossiers dans une chemise rouge.

\- Arthur et Molly ne devrait pas tarder à venir te rendre visite, je vais rentrer et finir mon travail avant de diner et d'aller me coucher. C'est Ron qui devrait venir dormir ici cette nuit.

\- Très bien, à demain alors.

Drago se pencha vers Hermione et déposa un léger baiser sur son front comme il le faisait à chaque fois. Hermione sourit et le regarda s'éloigner. Il était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte lorsqu'elle l'interpella.

\- Drago... commença-t-elle.

\- oui ? questionna-t-il en la regardant.

\- Merci.

\- De rien.

\- Non, j'insiste, merci de m'avoir proposé cela alors que je sais que tu as des sentiments pour moi, merci de me proposer cela sans arrière penser, et sans même, j'en suis sûre, en profiter.

\- Hermione chérie, fit Drago en lâchant la poignet de la porte et en souriant tendrement, je suis avocat, et avant d'être un avocat... je suis un parfait Gentleman.

Il la salua et sortit enfin de la chambre, laissant là une Hermione souriante et rassurée.


	5. Chapter 5 - Dans la tête de Drago

**Bonsoir,**

**Comme promis, voici un chapitre consacré totalement à Drago et retraçant ces trois journées de son point de vue. **

**Aussi, ne vous étonnez pas de revoir certaines paroles reprises du premier chapitre. A présent, place aux réponses pour vos reviews : **

**Charliee3216 : Oui, tu as totalement raison. Il va surement réapparaitre deux ou trois fois je pense et/ou être mentionné mais en tout cas, Krum se l'est mis à dos. **

**espe29 : Pour une fois, non. En fait, à la base, quand j'avais commencé cette fanfic, il n'avait pas été du tout question de faire intervenir Cormac. A la rigueur, l'évoquer mais c'était tout. Et puis, je me suis dit... je ne peux pas faire en sorte, pour l'instant, que Ron ou Drago viennent le cogner, du coup, je me suis dit, pourquoi Cormac, lui, ne pourrait pas le faire ? Après tout, il n'est, lui, au courant de l'affaire que par les journaux. Et du coup, je me suis dit que les lecteurs seraient content de voir qu'il y a quand même quelqu'un pour faire payer à Victor ce qu'il a fait à Hermione, même s'il ne s'agit que d'un coup de poing.**

**Amandine Valentine : Tu vois, je te l'avais dit que tu aimerais. Sur un autre site où j'ai publié cette fic, une anti Hermione a adoré, du coup, je me suis dit que tu aimerais aussi ;) Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre 5. **

**Petite annonce : je ne publierai pas rapidement le chapitre 6, tout simplement parce que je n'ai qu'une brève partie du chapitre en tête. Sachez toutefois que je ne vais pas m'éterniser sur les "visites" à l'hôpital. Aussi, le chapitre 7 devrait relater exclusivement son emménagement chez Drago, pourquoi le chapitre 7 ? Tout simplement parce que le chapitre 6 sera court mais va faire se confronter une nouvelle fois Hermione et Victor. Et oui, je vais le faire venir à Sainte Mangouste, mais je n'en dis pas plus, en tout cas, je peux juste vous dire qu'il pourrait bien regretter sa visite****.**

**Chapitre 5 - Dans la tête de Drago Malefoy**

\- Maitre Malefoy ?

Le susnommé releva la tête pour apercevoir sa secrétaire, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, qui le fixait, des dossiers à la main. La jeune femme était plutôt jolie, elle avait un petit minois fin et de forme ovale dont le regard brun attirait la sympathie des gens autour d'elle. Son visage n'était quant à lui qu'encadré par deux mèches noires qui n'avaient pas été prises dans le piège d'un chignon strict mais pas trop. Plusieurs fois, les gens avaient demandé à Drago comment il faisait pour ne pas craquer pour sa secrétaire. Aussi ne cessait-il de répéter qu'il aimait déjà quelqu'un et que sa secrétaire était, de toute façon, déjà fiancée. Certains d'ailleurs s'amusait à lui rappeler qu'il était amoureux d'une femme mariée, ce à quoi il répondait que, justement, il n'était pas du jour à piquer la femme des autres, même si cette femme ne voyait pas la "double vie" de son époux.

\- Oui Julia ?

\- Il est sept heures, je peux rentrer chez moi ?

\- Oh! oui bien sûr, passez donc mes amitiés à votre fiancé.

\- Je ne manquerai pas de le faire. Merci. Bonne soirée à vous Maitre.

\- Je vous ai déjà dit au passage d'arrêter de m'appeler comme cela. Certes, c'est mon titre d'avocat qui veut cela, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à me faire à cela. Appeler moi Drago ou Monsieur Malefoy, mais plus Maitre.

\- Oh! Pardon ! Désolée, je le ferai la prochaine fois. Bonne soirée.

\- Bonne soirée à vous aussi Julia.

Une fois sa secrétaire partit, Drago regarda sa montre, il devait rentrer.

Voilà déjà cinq ans que Drago était devenu avocat au département de justice magique du ministère de Londres, et en peu de temps, il était devenu l'un des meilleurs. Si bien qu'il avait beaucoup de clients et donc beaucoup de travail. De plus, il était devenu ami avec le trio d'or, enfin, si on pouvait toujours les appeler ainsi puisque deux d'entre eux ne se parlaient plus depuis déjà trois ans. Et ce, en raison d'une dispute entre eux, survenu lors du mariage de la seule fille du trio : Hermione Granger. La seule femme qui, pour Drago, valait la peine qu'on reste célibataire même si son coeur était déjà pris par un crétin fini qui allait voir ailleurs alors qu'il avait, sous les yeux, une femme magnifique et talentueuse. Bien qu'il était ami avec Victor Krum, l'époux de la jeune femme, il ne pouvait concevoir que ce gars la trompe. C'était d'ailleurs, la cause de la dispute violente entre Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley, causant ainsi un froid entre ces deux là. Drago, lui, plus astucieux, avait attendu quelques mois avant de mettre Hermione en garde. Mais celle-ci refusait d'ouvrir les yeux.

Drago reposa sa plume de grand duc sur la table et se laissa choir contre le dossier de son siège d'avocat tout en soupirant. Il allait devoir rentrer lui aussi, mais l'idée de retourner dans un grand manoir vide le démoralisait. Son père étant en prison et sa mère partit pour sa santé aussi bien physique que moral, il était donc à présent seul dans le manoir familiale qu'il avait remis à son goût. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se redressa et attrapa les dossiers qu'il n'avait pas terminé et qui était à traiter pour le lendemain. Après quoi, il se leva et sortit de son bureau, prenant la direction de la sortie du ministère. Une fois à la surface, il se dirigea jusqu'aux toilettes publiques les plus proches et transplana. Il atterit alors devant les immenses grilles de la demeure qui, malgré les rénovations, gardée un petit aspect sinistre.

Il remonta l'allée centrale de la cour, poussa ensuite la porte de son manoir et aussitôt; Tim, son elfe de maison, arriva auprès de lui au petit trot. Une fois devant son maitre, l'elfe s'inclina puis tendit les bras pour récupérer les affaires de son maitre et les monter dans son bureau. Avant que Tim ne disparaisse à l'étage, Drago, qui avançait déjà vers le salon, lança :

\- Apporte moi un verre de whisky pur feu je te prie Tim, j'ai besoin de me détendre un peu avant de manger et de me remettre au travail.

\- Bien Maitre, Tim fera comme vous lui demandait.

Puis la petite créature disparut dans les escaliers tandis que Drago entrait dans le salon. Il passa rapidement un doigt entre sa cravate et son cou pour desserrer le bout de tissu. Ceci fait, il se laissa tomber dans son canapé, une jambe retombant à l'extérieur du sofa et un bras par dessus le dossier du meuble. Quelques secondes plus tard, Tim arrivait avec une bouteille de whisky pur feu dont il versa ensuite le contenu dans le verre d'apéritif qu'il avait amené également. Ceci fait, il tendit le verre à son maitre qui, le remerciant, trempa ensuite ses lèvres dans le liquide alcoolisé. Aussitôt, une sensation de chaleur l'enveloppa et eut don de détendre tout ses muscles. Il avala ensuite le contenu d'une traite, grimaçant légèrement devant la sensation trop brusque qu'il s'infligeait afin de se redonner du tonus lorsqu'il avait du travail à terminer.

Tim venait de lui verser un deuxième verre lorsque des coups retentirent à la porte.

\- C'est étrange, je n'attends pourtant personne ce soir. Tim, peux-tu aller ouvrir s'il te plait ?

\- Bien Maitre.

L'elfe reposa la bouteille de Whisky sur la table et s'empressa d'aller ouvrir. Drago perçut des voix depuis l'entrée mais ne parvint pas à savoir de qui il s'agissait. Il ne tarda cependant pas à le savoir puisque Tim entra de nouveau dans la pièce.

\- Madame Krum demande à vous voir Maitre

\- Madame Krum ? Oh! tu parles d'Hermione ! Que me veut-elle ?

\- Je l'ignore Maitre, mais Madame Krum attends dans le hall Maitre.

\- Ne la faisons donc pas attendre plus longtemps Tim, fais là entrer et dispose ensuite.

\- Bien Maitre.

L'elfe sortit aussitôt de la pièce, tandis que Drago, pensif, observait son verre de whisky pur feu en se demandant ce qu'Hermione pouvait bien lui vouloir à une heure pareille. Mais le bruit des talons approchant de la pièce lui fit relever la tête vers l'entrée de la pièce où Hermione apparut une seconde plus tard. En la voyant, le visage de Drago s'illumina d'un sourire et il leva les bras tout en la saluant à sa manière :

\- Hermione chérie, que me vaut donc l'honneur de voir ton si joli minois ?

Il leva ensuite le verre à sa bouche et, tendit qu'il commençait à en avaler une gorgée, il entendit distinctement son inattendue invitée lancer :

\- Je viens te demander de coucher avec moi Drago.

La phrase fut telle un boulet de canon pour Drago dont le coeur rata un batonnement tandis qu'il recrachait ce qu'il venait de boire, la gorge soudainement en feu par ce brusque rejet, il toussa un instant avant de reprendre contenance et de laisser son regard rencontrer de nouveau celui d'une Hermione au bord des larmes et furieuse.

\- Hermione chérie, dit-il enfin. Crois bien que je ne rêve que de pouvoir te faire mienne mais... aurais-tu oublié que tu es mariée ?

\- Et bientôt divorcée.

\- Oh! je vois. Tu as ouvert les yeux et tu as découvert que j'avais raison.

Evidemment, elle et lui savaient très bien qu'il faisait référence à ses avertissements concernant les infidélités de Victor, l'époux d'Hermione.

\- En effet, tu avais raison depuis le début Drago, Victor me trompe… continua-t-elle en sanglotant. Depuis des mois et je n'avais rien remarqué. J'étais naïve et stupide de croire qu'il ne me ferait jamais cela. La semaine dernière, j'ai…. J'ai trouvé un mot dans sa cape de Quidditch et… et je me suis arrangée pour… pour le prendre la main dans le sac. Il… il m'a cru quand j'ai dit que je travaillais tard ce soir et… et il en a profité pour inviter cette…. Cette véracrasse puante pour faire cela dans MA maison, dans NOTRE lit. Alors s'il te plait Drago, aide moi, je… couche avec moi…

Drago la regarda un instant, avec l'impression qu'on lui fendait le coeur, il détestait voir Hermione pleurait. Il l'avait rarement vu dans cet état, Drago la connaissait surtout comme une femme forte et droite, souriante et déterminée. Ce soir, c'était une toute autre vision qu'il avait de l'ancienne rouge et or et cela lui faisait mal. Une partie de lui criait qu'il devait accéder à requête, la prendre, là, tout de suite, sur ce sofa, mais sa raison professionnelle et son côté gentleman l'en empêchait. Maudissant intérieurement l'ex attrapeur, Drago quitta enfin sa position nonchalante pour se redresser et prendre une position plus adéquate dans le sofa avant de prendre enfin une décision.

\- Non, répondit-il à la requête d'Hermione.

\- Mais enfin pourquoi ? je sais tes sentiments pour moi ! Et je sais que tu ne veux que cela ! je te propose de…

\- Non Hermione. Parce que si tu veux divorcer, je vais t'aider et je vais même faire en sorte que tu touches des indemnités, pour cela, il faut qu'il soit le seul à être en adultère. Et puis, Hermione, quand on aime quelqu'un, on ne couche pas avec, on lui fait l'amour.

\- Je ne vois pas la différence.

\- Coucher avec quelqu'un, c'est le faire sans sentiment. Faire l'amour, c'est le faire avec quelqu'un que l'on aime, saisis-tu toute la différence ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu comprendras donc que je ne pourrais pas te défendre convenablement si toi aussi tu trompes Victor, il pourrait même faire en sorte d'annuler le divorce.

\- Tu… tu accepterais d'être mon avocat ?

\- Ne le suis-je pas déjà ? Après tout, je t'ai offert mes services il y a déjà un moment. Je t'avais mise en garde contre Victor non ? Il a beau être mon ami, savoir qu'il trompe une si belle et brillante jeune femme telle que toi m'énerve. Alors oui, je vais t'aider à divorcer Hermione Jane Granger Krum !

\- Merci, dit-elle d'un ton soulagé.

\- Et puis, la vengeance ne résout rien. Et si je te fais l'amour, je suis sûr que tu finiras par retourner auprès de lui et ça, je ne veux pas qu'il continue à te blesser. Et je ne veux pas non plus servir d'amant.

\- Tu es sûre que je réussirais à obtenir des indemnités ?

Drago éclata de rire avant de se lever et de se rapprocher de la brune qu'il ne pouvait cesser de dévisager avec tendresse. Et il allait tenter une petite folie.

\- Mione, je suis l'un des meilleurs avocats que le ministère n'ai jamais connu. Tu devrais pourtant le savoir, puisque tu as travaillé en tant que juge à mes côtés avant d'être promue secrétaire du ministre de la magie.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Tu as raison.

\- Cependant, si je ne peux répondre à ta soif de vengeance, il y a deux choses que je peux faire.

\- Lesquelles ? demanda Hermione surprise.

\- La première, c'est de te proposer l'asile pour la nuit. Je suppose que tu as dit à Victor de s'en aller ? après tout, c'est ta maison, pas la sienne.

\- Oui, en effet.

\- Mais le connaissant, il va vouloir t'attendre pour discuter avec toi, mieux vaut ne rentrer que demain, à tête reposée pour l'affronter. Ne rentre pas demain matin, va travailler, comme d'habitude, et je t'amènerai, moi, les papiers du divorce. Normalement, une demande de divorce prend un certain temps mais je vais faire en sorte que cela se fasse rapidement. Après, tout dépendra si Victor préfère coopérer ou non. Aussi je te propose de dormir ici, le manoir est grand, mon père est en prison, ma mère partit pour un voyage de santé et j'ai bien assez de chambre d'ami pour t'accueillir ici.

\- Merci, j'accepte ton offre. Et la deuxième chose ?

\- Je peux profiter de ton moment de faiblesse….

\- Mon moment de…

Drago ne laissa pas à Hermione le temps de répondre et vint capturer ces lèvres qu'il désirait tant depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité. Au moment où ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes, un feu d'artifice se déclencha en lui et il dût se faire violence pour ne la prendre sur le champ. Les lèvres d'Hermione étaient légèrement salées, ceci sans aucun doute dû aux larmes qu'elle avait versé. A cette pensée, il se détacha d'Hermione et, tout en souriant, lui caressa la joue.

\- Je voudrais avoir Victor en face de moi pour lui faire payer d'avoir gâché un si beau visage. Regarde moi ça, tu as tellement pleurer que ton maquillage a coulé, quel gâchis.

Le sourire qu'Hermione lui offrit remua de nouveau l'estomac de Drago, lui faisant raté un nouveau battement de coeur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être belle malgré toutes ces larmes. Afin de se reprendre, il appela Tim à qui il transmit des ordres concernant Hermione et invita cette dernière à passer la nuit au manoir, dans une chambre d'amie, prétextant qu'un peu de compagnie lui ferait du bien dans ce manoir vide et que, de plus, il valait mieux qu'elle ne rentre pas tout de suite. Ils se préparèrent ensuite pour le diner où il s'évertua à lui changer les idées. Cela porta ses fruits puisqu'il la vit sourire et rire à ce qu'il disait. Le repas terminé, il l'avait ensuite reconduite à sa chambre et avait ensuite rejoint son bureau.

Voilà une heure que Drago était devant son bureau, ne réussissant décidemment pas à travailler, l'idée de la présence d'Hermione à quelques mètres de lui l'empêchait de se concentrer sur ses dossiers. Aussi, après un rapide coup d'oeil à sa montre, il décida de laisser tomber et d'aller se coucher. Il régla le réveil pour qu'il sonne un peu plus tôt le lendemain, décidant qu'il terminerait son travail à son réveil. Mais trouver le sommeil fut tout aussi difficile à cause des mêmes raisons. Il parvint toutefois à s'endormir au bout d'une nouvelle heure, emporté par la fatigue.

Depuis cette soirée imprévue, deux jours s'étaient écoulés et Drago avait grande peine à ne pas aller voir Victor pour lui faire mal. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que ce type serait du genre violent et machiste. Et les pensées meurtrières de Drago, avait commencé la veille au soir.

_**Flash Back**_

_Drago, sur invitation de Ginny, s'était rendu chez les Potter. La jeune sorcière avait été tenu informer du divorce prochain de sa meilleure amie au retour d'Harry. Drago n'en avait d'ailleurs pas été surpris. Entre ces deux là, c'était un magnifique amour qui coulait dans leurs veines, ils étaient d'une complicité sans égale lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, et ce, depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Cependant, Drago savait qu'il ne fallait surtout pas contrarier la femme Potter sous peine de se retrouver avec un sort de chauve furie dans la figure. Aussi, lorsqu'il arriva, il vit qu'il n'était pas seul à avoir été invité, Ron était également présent. _

_\- Luna et Neville m'ont dit qu'ils ne pourront pas venir, avait alors dit Ginny une fois tout le monde installé dans le canapé de velours rouge, dans le salon. Nous sommes donc au complet. Je vais envoyer un hibou à Hermione pour qu'elle nous rejoigne une fois après sa discussion avec l'autre goujat. Je n'avais rien vu venir moi. Harry m'a dit que tu avais donné des conseils à Hermione, Drago ? _

_\- Effectivement, j'ai même plaisanté en disant qu'elle pourrait menacer Victor d'utiliser l'Imperium s'il refusait de signer. Mais je pense que Victor est suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre que ce divorce est tout a fait justifié. _

_A peine avait-il terminé sa phrase qu'une chouette effraie bleutée arriva par la cheminée et fila vers Harry._

_\- C'est la chouette d'Hermione... commença Ginny._

_\- Elle va peut-être nous inviter à fêter son divorce, plaisanta Ron avant de se taire brusquement._

_Harry avait à peine lu le mot qu'il avait blêmit à un point où on aurait pu confondre son teint avec celui du défunt mage noir. Aussi, tous comprirent qu'il y avait un problème. Harry ne tarda pas à froisser le mot et à se précipiter vers l'entrée de la maison._

_\- Qu'est ce qui se passe Harry ? demanda Ginny inquiète._

_\- Je crois qu'Hermione est en danger._

_Drago, qui avait récupéré le papier au vol pour le lire à son tour, avait également blémit au point que son teint était plus pâle que d'ordinaire et confirma les doutes d'Harry en le rejoignant. _

_\- Attends Harry ! Je viens avec toi, dit il une fois qu'il l'eut rejoint._

_\- Je ne pense pas qu'Hermione veuille..._

_\- On s'en fiche, je suis son avocat, si Victor est en train de lui faire du mal, je tiens à être présent pour lui rappeler les articles de loi._

_\- Je viens aussi, ajouta Ron._

_\- Et moi aussi, affirma Ginny. _

_\- Non Ginny, garde les..._

_\- J'emmène les petits chez maman et je vous rejoins ! _

_**Fin du flash back**_

Après quoi, ils avaient découvert une Hermione en piteux état, si bien que, dans un premier temps, Drago avait eu l'idée de retrouver Krum pour l'obliger à venir présenter des excuses mais Harry l'avait rapidement ramener à la raison en demandant de l'aide pour transporter Hermione. A présent, elle était à Sainte Mangouste d'où Drago revenait ce soir.

D'ailleurs, leur dernière discussion lui causait à présent des fourmillements dans l'estomac, jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'Hermione demanderait à se réfugier chez lui, le temps que le divorce soit prononcé et que les choses se calment. Maintenant, il lui serait probablement difficile de se contenir. La femme qu'il aimait serait bientôt sous le même toit que lui, et cela ne l'enchantait qu'à moitié, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il allait devoir calmer ses pulsions pour ne pas causer l'irréparable.

Il attrapa le chicaneur qu'il avait laissé au milieu de l'un de ses dossiers et relu l'article parlant du divorce de sa bien aimée, devenue à présent sa cliente et sa protégée contre un type immonde. Lire l'article lui fit du bien, cela lui évitait de sombrer dans des pensées où il imaginait infliger mille tortures au bulgare pour avoir osé faire pleurer puis frapper la belle Hermione. Ce type ne s'était il donc pas rendu compte de la chance de l'avoir pour épouse ? Il le trouvait à présent immonde et il avait profité de son repas du midi, pour écrire une lettre où il promettait de le faire plonger... mais cette lettre, il ne l'avait pas envoyé, il l'avait gardé. Aussi, une fois l'article lu pour la troisième fois, il monta dans son bureau et rangea la lettre dans le coffre où il avait rangé les documents dont il aurait besoin pour aider Hermione dans son divorce : les photos de ses blessures, qu'il avait récupéré la veille au soir chez Denis Crivey, le rapport médical et les relevés d'ADN que le médicomage lui avait également remis et enfin, la preuve qu'Hermione était la seule propriétaire de la maison où le couple vivait jusqu'à présent.

Les documents rangés, il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, face au bureau, et demanda à Tim de lui apporter son whisky habituel. L'elfe obéit aussitôt et en profita pour apporter un bon repas à Drago. Surpris de cette initiative, Drago remercia l'elfe et lui annonça qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait pour ce soir. Lui indiquant qu'il descendrait lui même le plateau repas une fois qu'il aurait terminé de dîner.

Il jeta ensuite le journal sur le coin droit de son bureau et se remit au travail, un verre de whisky pur feu à sa droite, son repas à sa gauche. Il resta là pendant deux bonne heures, après quoi, il utilisa un sortilège informulé pour que le plateau retourne seul jusqu'à la cuisine et laissa son whisky sur le bureau avant d'aller prendre une bonne douche.

Rien à faire, rien ne pouvait le détendre, il ne mit donc pas longtemps à se laver et se rendit aussitôt à sa chambre où il se glissa dans les couvertures. Comme la veille, il ne cessa de tourner dans tous les sens avant d'être enfin gagner par le sommeil, il était déjà trois heures du matin, lorsqu'il parvint à rejoindre les bras de Morphée. La nuit allait être courte.


	6. Chapter 6 - une visite nuisible

**Bonsoir,**

**Voici enfin la tant attendue suite de ma fic "Perfect Gentleman".**

**Comme d'habitude, je réponds aux dernières Reviews : **

**espe29 : Eh oui, pauvre Drago XD. Après, je ne dirai rien de plus, je ne veux pas spoiler.**

**Rose-Eliade : merci.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 6 - Une visite nuisible**

L'homme brun, encore furieux des évènements, se présenta devant l'hôpital Ste Mangouste. De gré ou de force, il obligerait sa femme à faire machine arrière. Il en avait marre d'être vu comme un homme violent et masochiste. D'ailleurs, plus aucune de ses conquêtes ne l'avait rappelé après cet article. Aucune, sauf une, la seule que la situation arrangeait puisque, depuis le début, elle lui demandait de quitter sa femme pour elle. Mais l'homme avait refusé son invitation, déclarant qu'il ne quitterait pas sa femme, sa vie actuelle le satisfaisait, s'il venait à divorcer, il serait obliger de travailler et cela, il avait pris goût à ne pas le faire et passer son temps, plutôt, entre les cuisses de ses conquêtes.

Il passa donc la vitre sale du bâtiment pour entrer dans un vaste hall où des infirmières et médecins s'affairaient à leurs tâches. Ne prêtant cependant aucunement attention à ce qui l'entourait, Victor s'empressa de prolonger la file d'attente qui s'étalait devant l'accueil. Il ne fut pas dupe, cependant, des regards que certains lui lançaient en le reconnaissant. Une mère, qui était là avec son très jeune fils, éloigna ce dernier de l'individu, lui lançant un regard de haine alors que l'enfant, ignorant sûrement encore tout des adultes, ne reconnaissait en lui qu'un célèbre joueur de Quidditch. Alors quand son fils s'émerveilla devant Victor, sa mère le gronda.

\- Je t'interdis de ce sourire à cet abjecte individu Yann.

L'ex attrapeur des bulgares eu un rictus méprisant et tourna la tête pour ne plus la voir. Il observa la file, celle-ci avait diminué de moitié. Beaucoup était ici en visite aujourd'hui. Seul une ou deux personnes étaient ici pour un rendez-vous ou pour un problème de santé qui venait de faire son apparition. Une fois que ce fut son tour, Victor se pencha vers la femme qui n'avait pas manqué de le reconnaitre. Cependant, elle resta professionnelle.

\- Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous Monsieur ?

\- Je suis venu voir une de vos patientes, Madame Krum, répondit Victor en affichant un sourire séducteur et ravageur.

\- Ah oui. Dit-elle d'un ton qui laissait entrevoir du dégoût tout en restant professionnelle. Nous nous doutions bien que vous tenteriez de venir la voir, cependant, seuls ses proches peuvent la voir.

\- Mais je suis un de ses proches, je suis son mari, Victor Krum, dit-il comme si la femme était devenu sénile ou folle.

\- Je sais qui vous êtes, Monsieur Krum, répondit-elle d'un ton sarcastique. Cependant j'aurai dû être plus clair. Monsieur le ministre ainsi que l'avocat de Madame Krum ont donné pour ordre de ne laisser entrer que les proches de la patiente SAUF Monsieur Krum, son époux qui est à l'origine de sa présence ici, expliqua-t-elle. Ce qui veut dire que vous n'êtes pas autorisé à voir votre épouse.

\- Mais c'est absurde, commença-t-il à s'emporter. Je n'aurai donc pas le droit de m'excuser ? J'exige de la voir, vous m'entendez ?

\- Ne vous énervez pas Monsieur, dit-elle d'un ton calme mais sans appel. Nous sommes dans un hôpital je vous rappelle et si vous continuez, j'appellerai les autorités compétentes, ai-je été assez claire ?

Victor voulu répliquer mais les murmures de la file d'attente lui fit réfléchir à une autre solution. Evidemment, il avait prévu cette éventualité et donc, une solution aléatoire pour pouvoir atteindre son objectif. Il soupira et finit par déclarer, calmement.

\- Très bien, je m'en vais.

Il se détacha du comptoir et, levant ses mains en signe de capitulation, commença à faire demi-tour non sans une remarque de l'hôtesse qui signifiait que sa décision était ainsi plus sage. Mais une fois la file d'attente passée, il se retourna et lança un sortilège de confusion sur l'ensemble des personnes présentes. Puis, se faisant passer pour un patient avec un besoin urgent, il passa devant tout le monde et fit de nouveau fasse à l'hôtesse qui, les yeux dans la vague, ne semblait pas le reconnaître.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur le ministre m'envoie m'enquérir de la santé de sa secrétaire, Madame Krum, récemment hospitalisée.

\- Très bien, Madame Krum est en chambre 24, au rez-de-chaussée, dit-elle d'une voix lointaine.

La remerciant, Victor contourna le comptoir et commença à s'éloigner, ne levant le sort qu'une fois hors de vue des personnes présentes dans le hall. Il s'avança donc dans l'un des couloirs, vérifiant le numéro de chambre. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à atteindre la bonne. Il vit la porte de cette dernière s'ouvrir. En moins d'une seconde, il se cachait derrière un pilier pour ne pas être vu. Il aperçu alors Ronald Weasley qui sortait de la chambre.

\- Drago ne devrait pas tarder à arriver Mione, je serais bien rester jusqu'à ce qu'il soit là mais j'ai une urgence.

Il sembla hocher la tête à une réponse de la brune que Victor ne parvint pas à entendre. Après quoi, Ron s'excusa de nouveau et ferma la porte. Victor s'arrangea pour se cacher mieux derrière le pilier sans que le rouquin ne puisse le voir. Une fois ce dernier disparut. Victor comprenant qu'Hermione était seule, rejoignit la porte en trois grandes enjambées. Il tenta de canaliser son calme et, après avoir frappé pour faire bonne mesure, ouvrit la porte.

\- Ah, drago tu... commença Hermione avant de reconnaitre l'homme qui venait d'entrer.

Elle voulut saisir sa baguette mais Victor l'éloigna d'elle d'un rapide Expelliarmus. Hermione le regarda avec haine et cracha.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment as-tu réussis à entrer ?

\- Tout d'abord, saches qu'il n'y a pas que des inconvénients à avoir participer aux tournois des trois sorciers et d'avoir été à Durmstrang, dit-il calmement. On apprend de supers sortilèges tel que le sort de confusion.

\- Espèce de... siffla-t-elle

\- Et puis, n'ai-je pas le droit d'avoir des remords et de venir voir ma femme pour me faire pardonner ?

\- Si tu voulais réellement t'excuser et tu avais réellement des remords, tu aurais apporter des fleurs, lança sèchement Hermione. Et tes excuses, tu peux te les garder. Si je n'avais pas réussi à me dégager de tes coups, j'aurai pu avoir des blessures plus graves, voir mortelles, est-ce que tu en es au moins conscient ?

\- Justement, en parlant de ces "coups, enchaîna-t-il en occultant sa question. Pourrais-tu dire à la gazette que je ne t'ai pas frappé? ce serait sympa, pour moi et mon image. Les gens me regardent de travers maintenant.

\- Pardon ? Alors c'est tout ce qui t'importe ? Ton train de vie peinard à mes crochets, tes petites pouffes et ton image ? Tu me dégoûtes ! Sors d'ici tout de suite !

La réponse d'Hermione eut le don de faire bouillir de rage l'ancien attrapeur. En un bond, il fut sur elle, sa main enserrant sa gorge. Hermione, tenta de se dégager tandis que Victor sifflait et grondait.

\- Ecoutes moi bien espèce de petite garce, je n'ai pas changé d'avis, c'est ton devoir d'épouse de m'entretenir, est-ce clair ? Et tu va sagement déclarer à la presse que tu renonces au divorce, tu expliqueras que les "coups" sont en réalité le résultat d'une stupide chute dans les escaliers engendrait par ton stupide vieux chat !

\- Lâ...che... moi, suffoqua la brune.

\- Promets le ! hurla Victor en resserrant encore plus sa prise.

\- Protego maxima !

La prise de Victor se relâcha aussitôt tandis que le sorcier se voyait propulser contre le mur derrière lui. Après son écrasement contre le mur contre laquelle il avait ensuite glissé sous le choc, il se redressa et, surpris, s'ébroua un instant avant de tourner son regard vers la porte d'où le sort provenait tandis qu'Hermione, toujours sous le choc, se massait douloureusement le coup, les larmes qui avaient perlé aux coins de ses yeux sous la douleur, coulèrent le long de ses joues, se mêlant aux perles de crachats qu'elle effectuait en toussant. Elle aussi, regardait vers la porte avec un regard de pur soulagement. Drago Malefoy était là, debout, baguette en main, un terrible orage de colère semblait se reflétait dans ses yeux gris. Tenant Victor en joue, il s'approcha d'Hermione et posa une main douce sur son épaule sans quitter le bulgare du regard.

\- Tu va bien Hermione ? s'enquit-il inquiet.

Cette dernière, peinant encore à reprendre sa respiration, lui tapota la main doucement pour lui signifier que oui.

\- Je me fiche de savoir comment tu es entré Krum, mais j'ai eu un étrange mauvais pressentiment lorsqu'on m'a dit que tu avais tenter de venir voir Hermione. La secrétaire m'a affirmé ne pas t'avoir laissé passer mais mon intuition n'était pas tranquille. Elle m'a ensuite dit que Ronald venait de partir. Je me suis donc dit que mon pressentiment était faux, car s'il t'avait vu, il est certain que, non seulement il ne t'aurait pas laisser entrer, mais en plus, je suis certain qu'il t'aurait coller une belle droite comme celle que je me retiens de te mettre mais en bon gentleman et avocat, je ne le ferais pas devant une dame ni avant que le divorce ne soit rendu.

\- Tiens, je m'étais douté que tu serais l'avocat d'Hermione mais j'étais loin de penser que mes doutes seraient vérifiés, fit Victor moqueur. Je sais tes sentiments pour elle, et vous allez me faire croire que je suis le seul à être en adultère ? C'est cela ?

\- Exactement Victor. Tu oublis que je suis l'un des meilleurs avocats du Royaume Unis dans le monde sorcier. Je ne me permettrais pas de donner des cartes à mes adversaires. Maintenant dehors !

Victor observa Drago puis Hermione qui le regardait avec haine, les mains toujours autour de son cou endoloris. Il se releva complètement et émit un rictus méprisant.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais employer le meilleur avocat bulgare que je connaisse et je me ferais une joie de gagner ce procès, et là, Hermione, tu m'obéiras, de gré ou de force.

\- Tes menaces sont bien enregistrés Victor, merci de nous donner de bonnes cartes pour sortir vainqueur.

Victor lança un regard noir au blond puis, d'un pas rageur, se dirigea vers la porte. Il saisit la poignet et, avant de l'ouvrir, se tourna et lança.

\- Tu me le paieras Hermione, je te le promets.

Puis, dans une sortie théâtralement rageur, il franchit le pas de la porte et la claqua avant de s'éloigner.

Une fois l'homme partit, Drago se tourna vers Hermione et réitéra sa question. Provoquant alors soudainement, des sanglots de la part de la brune. Drago s'assit sur le lit et la prit dans ses bras.

\- J'ai eu si peur ! sanglota-t-elle. J'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer.

\- Chut! tenta-t-il de la calmer. Tout va bien, je suis là et à l'avenir, je vais demander à Harry pour que tu es des aurors devant ta porte ces deux prochains jours. Eux, ne se laisseront pas berner par un sortilège de confusion.

Hermione hocha la tête tout en continuant à pleurer dans les bras de Drago qui s'était mis à faire un mouvement de balancier pour l'apaiser. La jeune fille se calma peu à peu.

\- Tu va mieux ? demanda-t-il enfin.

\- Oui. Merci.

\- Hé! je suis un gentleman et je n'aime pas voir des larmes dans les yeux d'une superbe fille.

Hermione émit un faible sourire amusé et Drago lui bisa le front.

\- Je vais demander à ce que t'apporte un chocolat chaud, histoire de te réconforter.

Il se leva et ouvrit la porte, restant le pas de cette dernière, il héla une infirmière qui se trouvait tout proche et lui fit part de ce qu'il souhaitait tout en lui expliquant pourquoi il passait par elle. Cette dernière fut choquer d'apprendre les dernières évènements et promit de faire vite. Drago la remercia et entra de nouveau dans la chambre.

\- Je resterai ici ce soir, au cas où il lui prendrait l'envie de retenter l'expérience.

\- Mais tu dois avoir du travail ! protesta Hermione.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai mes dossiers les plus importants avec moi, il n'y a donc pas de problèmes. Repose toi.

Hermione tenta toutefois de faire entendre raison à Drago mais ce dernier se montra intransigeant sur sa décision et Hermione finit par abandonner en se laissant retomber sur ses oreillers. Elle devait avouer qu'avec le passage de Victor, elle se sentait rassurer de savoir Drago près d'elle. Les infirmières passèrent peu de temps après, apportant un repas et le chocolat chaud d'Hermione. Drago demanda s'il était possible de lui apporter également quelques sandwichs. Ayant été mises au courant par leur collègue de ce qui s'était passé, elles acceptèrent sa demande sans rechigner. Le "repas" terminé. Le silence se fit, Hermione observant son ami plongé dans son travail. Puis, soudain, elle eu soudain le besoin de s'exprimer.

\- Drago ? fit-elle alors doucement.

\- Oui ? s'enquérit-il sans lever les yeux de son dossier.

\- Je t'admire vraiment, tu sais ?

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui, j'admire le sang froid avec lequel tu t'es retenu de flanquer une raclée à Victor. Je sais que tu l'as fait pour nous donner le plus de cartes en main pour le divorce mais... il aurait toutefois mérité ce coup.

\- En effet, il le méritait, fit Drago en observant enfin Hermione avec un regard sérieux. En vérité, ce n'est pas tant mon métier d'avocat et donc, mon professionnalisme qui m'en a empêcher.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui. La vérité, c'est que c'est surtout mon côté gentleman qui m'a aidé à ne pas le faire. Il m'était simplement inconcevable de le frapper devant une femme, qui plus est devant celle que j'aime et encore plus en sachant que tu es, malgré tout, encore sa femme.

\- C'est... fascinant, avoua Hermione admirative.

\- Mais extrêmement difficile. Mais après tout... je suis un "Perfect Gentleman".

Hermione lui offrit alors un sourire amusée et franc auquel Drago lui répondit. Il posa sa plume, se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha d'Hermione. Cette dernière le regarda comme hypnotisé. Drago lui fit de nouveau un sourire et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois sur le front avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Ceci fait, il retourna à son boulot, laissant une Hermione surprise et silencieuse.


	7. Chapter 7 - Nouvelle cohabitation

**Bon, s'il y a bien une chose que je vous déconseille, c'est de regarder un bon film ou une bonne série quand vous écrivez, parce que ce n'est franchement pas le must pour réfléchir et vous souvenir de ce que vous aviez prévu XD et surtout vous évitez de finir votre fic 2h après l'avoir commencé parce que vous avez surtout regarder la télévision XD**

**Bref, voici un nouveau chapitre. Malheureusement, sa qualité sera moindre que les autres mais il reste dans son optique.**

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Helene : Oui mais la vraie romance attendra encore un peu.**

**Amandine Valentine : Oui. Tout se paye. J'hésite encore à faire durer ou non le divorce. **

**Rose-Eliade : Merci, j'espère que tu aimeras toujours avec cette suite que je trouve médiocre mais je me rattraperai ensuite.**

**Chapitre 7 - Nouvelle cohabitation**

\- Et enfin, la toute dernière pièce mais la plus importante… la bibliothèque !

La porte s'ouvrit sur une pièce qui devait faire au moins les 3 quarts de la bibliothèque de Poudlard si on oublie la Réserve. Mais Hermione n'eut pas le temps de s'émerveiller et se tourna vers son hôte.

\- Dis-moi Drago, pourquoi me montrait tout le manoir ? Je veux dire, je le connais déjà un peu et puis, hormis la bibliothèque et le rez-de-chaussée, les autres pièces ne me regardent pas, surtout que les plus importantes, je les connais déjà.

\- Je sais Hermione mais il est de mon devoir de gentleman de faire faire le tour de ma modeste demeure à tout invité qui compte resté plus d'une nuit dans ma maison.

\- Je vois, donc, tu fais visiter le manoir à tous tes invités.

\- Je le fais depuis que je suis tout petit, mais j'avoue que je ne l'ai fait qu'avec mes meilleurs amis de l'époque et malheureusement, également à l'époque où le mage noir était là.

\- Pardon.

\- Pas de souci, ce n'était pas le meilleur moment de ma vie mais nier que cet évènement ait eu lieu ne changera rien. Bien ! Allons voir la surprise que je te réserve. Nous n'avons pas encore été jusqu'à ta chambre.

Hermione émit un soupir exaspéré, qu'est ce que Drago avait bien pu encore trouvé ? Elle était sortit de l'hôpital depuis à peine une heure et déjà, Drago lui avait fait visiter tout le manoir, avait fait le nécessaire pour que Tim prépare son repas préféré pour ce soir. Qu'avait-il donc préparé d'autres ?

Elle le suivit malgré tout et attendit qu'il ouvre la porte. Lorsqu'il le fit, Hermione écarquilla les yeux aussitôt. Là, dormant dans son panier au pied de la table de chevet, son adorable chat Pattenrond. A peine eut-elle fait un pas dans la chambre que le vieux chat se réveilla, bâilla, puis observa sa maitresse, une fois qu'il l'eut reconnut, il se leva, s'étira et vint se frotter dans ses jambes. Sa joie était palpable et communicative, si bien qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de le remercier que Drago demandait déjà :

\- Surprise ? demanda Drago.

\- Oui, c'est une belle surprise, merci Drago ! Personne, hormis mes amis, ne supportent Pattenrond. Pourtant, il n'a jamais rien fait de mal, c'est un chat très intelligent. Victor ne cessait de dire que…

Elle se tut aussitôt lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle allait dire. Pattenrond hérissait toujours le poil en présence de Victor et ce dernier n'aimait pas Pattenrond, prétextant qu'il n'allait pas aimer un chat qui le détestait. A présent, Hermione réalisait mieux pourquoi. Pattenrond avait dû comprendre que Victor n'aimait pas réellement Hermione.

Avant qu'elle ne se mette à déprimer, Drago l'invita à descendre dans le salon pour le déjeuner. Il avait prit sa matinée pour pouvoir escorter Hermione jusque chez lui et prends le repas avec elle. Une fois assis à chaque extrémité de table, qui avait été considérablement réduite pour ne pas rendre le repas trop solennel, Drago prit la parole

\- J'espère que tu profiteras de cette semaine de convalescence et de repos pour dévorer tous les livres de ma bibliothèque.

\- Merci, mais je pense d'abord me rendre chez moi pour récupérer quelques affaires supplémentaires.

\- Ce n'est pas une très bonne idée Hermione, il pourrait t'attendre…

\- Je sais mais j'ai quelques petites choses à récupérer et je sais que personne n'aura pensé à la récupérer, même Victor ignore l'existence de ces affaires.

\- Des affaires qui pourraient donner du poids au divorce ?

\- Non. Des économies notamment mais aussi des affaires qui me rattachent à mes parents.

\- Ah… Désolé, je n'aurai pas du évoquer…

\- C'est moi qui l'ai fait.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, si tu veux vraiment y aller, demande à quelqu'un de t'accompagner, il pourrait très bien t'attendre là-bas.

\- Tu as raison. J'appellerai peut-être Ginny.

\- Oh ! Et si tu veux aller dehors, il n'y a aucun problème. J'ai pris toutes les mesures nécessaires pour qu'il ne puisse pas entrer dans l'enceinte du manoir ou dans la cour. Cependant, pour plus de sureté, je serais plus rassuré si tu préférais rester dans la cour de derrière.

\- Si tu penses que c'est le mieux.

\- Je suis désolé de t'imposer tout ceci mais ce que nous avons décidé avec Harry et Ron. C'est même eux qui ont suggéré l'idée que tu puisses vouloir sortir un peu. Pour toute sortie extérieure, il faudra que tu sois accompagnée. Si tu vas au chemin de traverse, demande à un membre de la famille Weasley de t'accompagner, j'ai cru comprendre que Victor avait dormi les premières nuits au Chaudron Baveur avant de partir je ne sais où, d'où mon hypothèse comme quoi il pourrait très bien t'attendre chez toi.

\- Je comprends. A vrai dire, j'aimerai reprendre le boulot le plus tôt possible. Mais Harry refuse que je le fasse.

\- Et il a absolument raison, les médicomages ont dit que tu devais continuer de te reposer, ne serait-ce qu'une semaine.

Hermione sourit tristement, elle s'était déjà suffisamment ennuyée comme cela à l'hôpital et l'idée même de rester à ne rien faire l'ennuyer encore au plus haut point. Elle n'était vraiment pas du genre à rester assise à lire sous prétexte qu'elle devait se reposer.

Alors que le repas touchait à sa fin, Hermione posa une autre question :

\- Drago ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu es sûre que ma présence ici ne te dérange pas ? Je veux dire, par rapport à… enfin tu vois, je pourrais aller chez les Weasley si ma présence te…

Drago leva aussitôt les mains en signe d'apaisement et lui présenta un sourire sincère et rassurant.

\- Ta présence ne me gêne absolument pas Hermione, ne t'en fais pas. Je savais parfaitement ce que je faisais lorsque je t'ai invité à venir ici. Quel genre de gentleman ferais-je si je ne pouvais pas contenir mes désirs et mes pulsions. Je suis extrêmement patient Hermione, surtout dans ce genre de situation.

Il se leva ensuite de sa chaise et s'approcha d'Hermione. Il lui saisit doucement le visage et déposa un baiser sur son front.

\- Tu vois, ce simple geste me suffit et il n'est en rien déplacé, c'est le genre de geste qu'on est en droit d'avoir entre amis. En parlant d'amis, j'ai invité quelques uns de nos amis demain soir pour fêter ton rétablissement, mais j'ai aussi invité Blaise, j'espère que cela ne te dérange pas.

\- Tu es chez toi Drago, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire sur qui tu invites.

\- C'est vrai, mais j'avais peur que sa présence ne t'indispose.

\- Pourquoi ? Je ne l'ai pas revu souvent depuis la guerre mais je n'ai jamais rien eu à lui reprocher.

\- Très bien alors. Je dois aller travailler. Si tu veux vraiment aller récupérer tes affaires chez toi, je te conjure de tenir ta promesse. Ton idée d'envoyer un hibou à Ginny est très bien, je t'invite fortement à le faire, je suis sûre qu'elle se fera une joie de t'accompagner.

Hermione hocha la tête et le remercia avant que le blond ne sorte de la pièce. Elle resta un instant assise, elle entendit Drago monter puis redescendre les escaliers avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Lorsque la porte claqua enfin, Hermione se leva enfin de sa chaise et monta dans les étages. Ses affaires attendraient bien un peu, pour l'instant, elle n'avait qu'une envie… se reposer.


End file.
